The Camp for Stereotypes
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Alfred- The perfect example of an American and somehow this guy is the most popular guy in school (I swear it's because he's American). Kiku- the Japanese honor student who STILL didn't get laid but got some actions with the books. It's summer and yet Kiku's plan for summer was making out with his textbooks until his father actually agrees for him to go camping this summer.
1. Chapter 1

**The Camp for Stereotypes**

**Summary: Alfred- The perfect example of an American and somehow this guy is the most popular guy in school (I swear it's because he's American). Kiku- the Japanese honor student who STILL didn't get laid but got some actions with the books. It's summer and yet Kiku's plan for summer was making out with his textbooks until his father actually agrees for him to go camping this summer.**

**Warning: Languages, May be rated T to M, and…I can't think of shit so…figure it out…dick.**

**A/N: I hate the summary but I love the title. I mean who could have come up with a perfect fan fiction name for this show. I mean…it fixes SO well to the story and show. Also, I was going to write this earlier but I was thinking about August 5, when a special book comes out. So…here it is… Ok, I have wanted to write a humor story for America and Japan for a LONG TIME. I just never had the idea because either I feel like I'm going to steal someone else story, writer's block, OR I was too damn lazy to write (that's the main reason). **

**This idea came kind of got it my dreams, so yeah… Last time I had idea from my dreams it was about America the human have sex with Japan the alien (and I'm not talking about a person from another country…), yeah…kind of fuck up. Also I discover that isn't Wang and it's actually Yao. Wow, I'm so dumb… Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia; however I do own this fan fiction and bloody account. And I also need to stop saying bloody a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**I see the**_ cheerleaders pretty much cheering because it was the last day of school. Everyone was in the gym talking, laughing, drooling over about how short the cheerleaders' skirts are, and showing their underwear while I sat down trying to read my book. The cheerleaders were _singing_ the song called Hey Mickey.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_

_It's guys like you Mickey_

_Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart, Mickey_

It reminds me a game called Lollipop Chainsaw. It's about a blonde girl with unbelievable cheerleader outfit killing zombies…and…that's it. I never got the chance to play the game (I only heard about it around people) but it's not like I want to. I wasn't interested into girls unlike the other guys in my school.

I was _shocking_ gay.

Meaning that I like my own gender aka dicks.

The only person who knew I was gay was my big brother Yao, who have more experiences with people than I ever did. Wang keeps telling me I should be "book-sexual" instead being a homosexual. How the hell am I going to be turning on by books? Who the hell gets turn on by books?! Whatever, I don't want know.

I saw Alfred –the most popular and ***cough*** attractive guy in this school–talking his friends. He always looked so cheerful and friendly that almost every girl in this school wants him. I keep hearing about how _perfect_ Alfred is from the girls and how _awesome_ Alfred is from the guys, making myself wonder, IS Alfred perfect and awesome that everyone say he is?

I also happened to found Alfred is…well…very attractive, I say… Well, what I'm trying to say is that I kind of have a crush on him… I don't know why because we don't have anything in common, I supposed. I guess because I only found him attractive person.

What about me? I'm nothing special, I'm just your average Japanese nerd…well at least that's what the Americans say…

I have done nothing but study and pass school. I read books that aren't textbooks, sure, but that's pretty much what I do. I want to be honor to my father (unlike Yao…) so I study hard enough to get amazing grades. I have As in every class. I knew that I was going to pass this school year, there was no big surprise but the sad part is I still haven't made a friend and I'm going be in 12th grade.

There was no way in hell I was going to get with any guys in this school especially Alfred. Most of guys in my school are straight and I'm sure Alfred is straight. I am also sick and tired of this one girl named Kendra flirting with me. She was one of the cheerleaders, not being shy at all showing her panties to the audience and looking like a total slut. Pretty much, thinking about it makes me sick. It will probably be better if she was a man.

The cheerleaders stopped singing and waved to the audience. Thank goodness, their singing wasn't excellent as I thought it will be. No wonder, we didn't win a cheerleading contest. Kendra blow a kiss to me.

Gross. I truly hope Alfred didn't see that.

"Hey Kiku, one of the girls are probably into you!" Yao yelled to me since everyone is loud. Yao was sitting behind with his friends. I'm so happy that Yao is the one who notice that Kendra blow a kiss to me.

I looked at Alfred some more. Thank Kami, that Alfred is far front of me because I will look a completely creep if he notice me staring at him. I saw him laughing and smiling. Having friends must be nice. Apparently, the only _friend_ I have is Yao. I notice Alfred turned around and looked at me. I quickly looked away. I hope he didn't know that I was staring at him the whole time. I had a little blush on my face.

"Ok students! We want to give this award for having most wonderful grades this school ever had. This goes to Kiku Honda!" I was surprised. Me? I had the most wonderful grades in this school? Compare to my old school in Japan, those are nothing. Apparently, the internet is right. Americans are stupid but then, how come I didn't notice this before? "Come on, Kiku, get your award and tell your speech." I didn't even think of a speech. I got up and downstairs. I grabbed my award and looked at everyone. I grabbed the microphone. What am I supposed to say? I have never won one of these before. This was my first year in this American school and…I'm shocked.

"Um…I'm…I'm happy that I won this…and…I'm glad that I made it up to here…" I gave the microphone to the principal and she smiled at me. She told congratulations and quickly went back to my seat. I saw Alfred smiling at me. I started to blush. Why does it have to be me…?

"Nice speech, Kiku." As much as I want to punch Yao's face…I am not going to…

…

After that embarrassing gym moment, it was only one more class and we can finally go home. I was walking to my next class (happily I have Alfred in that class, so I can stare at him all I want). I was looking down at the disgusting dirty floor. I heard boys behind me giggling as I was walking to my class. Before I can enter the classroom, I felt someone squeeze my…butt. I stopped walking and was completely surprised.

Someone…touched my…butt…

My face was a little red and I cannot move. Who in the world touched my butt…? Hopefully, it was male… Hopefully, it was Alfred…

"Kiku, why are you just standing there?" I snapped to reality. My witched teacher asked. Thankfully, I won't be seeing her again. I enter the classroom and quickly sat down.

"Now, I won't be seeing any of you anymore. So, I want you give these letters from your other teachers. I'm feeling generous today." Of course, my teacher never wrote us letters. The teacher passed the letters to the students. I saw students reading and laughing, also sharing it to their friends. The teacher walked up to me and throw the letter on my desk. Personally, she is the teacher I miss the least of all. "Now, go do whatever you want. I can careless."

I always wonder if there's really more teachers like that out there. Well, I may as well read this book I got, World War Z. I opened my bag and grabbed the book. I started reading the interesting novel. It's not like I have any friends anyway…

"Wow dude!" I heard a familiar voice. I put the book done and looked up. My Kami, I can't believe Alfred is in front of me. I only see him far away. "I never knew that, that movie I watched had a book! Tell me, is it better than movie?" Well, I cannot say it's better since I never watched the movie. Only thing I'm interested in is anime and manga.

"Um…not sure…I never watched the movie…"

"What?! You never seen the movie before?! Unbelievable! It's pretty awesome movie, bro! So, where are you in the book?"

"Well, um…I'm at where Azania describes Redeker as a dispassionate man, believing humanity's true flaw was its emotions." I still can't believe I'm talking to Alfred F. Jones. He never talks to me. He pretty much ignores me. But now…I'll probably take this memory in my teenage grave. Oh Kami, thank you for this faithful day.

"Really? Maybe, I should read the book even though I don't really read. Well, um…nice talking to you! Um…also…um…did you feel your…um…butt being squeezed?" I nodded. "Well, um…I did that…but I swear it was a dare from my friends! So, don't take it too serious! Anyways, bye dude!" Alfred walked away to his friends. So…did he just talk to me because he dared to do this?

I feel so disappointed.

I heard the bell ring. I grabbed my book and quickly left the classroom. Finally, I can leave this school for two months or so. Well, the bad news about last day is bumped into people. I feel down to the ground and dropped my book. Apparently, in America, no one says "excuse me" or "sorry". Let's just say it's more like "move out the way" type of thing.

"Hey man, are you ok? Let me help!" The man took out his hand. I looked up and…this is probably the best day of my life. Too bad, it's the last day of school and I won't be seeing Alfred until school starts. I grabbed his hand and he pick me up from the floor. He picked up my book and gave it to me. "Here you go!"

"Um…uh…thank you very much, Alfred-san."

"No worries!" I have a feeling he doesn't even know my name… "I am the hero after all! Well, bye!" I watched Alfred exiting the school. I wish Alfred did this before school was over.

"Boo!" I jumped and turned around. I saw Yao laughing at me. I sighed. "Your face was priceless!"

"Yao, this is why I hate you."

"I know, anyways, I saw you talking to Mr. Popular. What was that about?"

"Nothing, he was just helping me get off the floor because I tripped. That is all."

"Well…let's go home!"

…

"_I'll take a potato chip… And EAT IT!"_

That is probably the most funniest thing I seen on this show. I was watching anime on my TV. I wish I can be like Light Yagami, well kind of. I wish I can be attractive and popular that it will make Alfred fall in love with me. I hate reality.

"Hey there anime freak."

"What do you want, Yao?"

"Nothing much, I just want to harass you." Yao jumped on my bed and stared at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Death Note, probably the best anime on earth."

"I have seen better."

"Yeah right."

"Can we watch Black Butler? At least, it's more goofy than this." I sighed. I grabbed the remote and turn on Black Butler. "I knew you love me."

"Shut up, Yao."

"You know you should go to this camp with me."

"What camp?"

"A damn camp, you need go out more. You always in this room watching anime, playing dating simulator, reading manga and fapping to–"

"Get to the point."

"I think you can really get friends if you just go somewhere, Kiku. I mean, you done nothing but this. Why not try something new for a change?"

"I'll think about it."

"So…who's your favorite character on this show? Mine is Sebastian, very smart."

"I go with Ronald."

"What? But he's barely mention!"

"Just like Matt from Death Note."

"You have a point… Also…I want to tell you that I found your diary." I was shocked and looked at Yao.

"You found my what?"

"Your diary, you're not really good at hiding things. So…you have a crush on Alfred? Is that why you like Ronald? It's because Ronald REALLY I mean STRONGLY looks like Alfred." I blush.

"No…"

"I knew it."

"Whatever, Ronald is really attractive! I mean…"

"You don't even know what he is about. You just like him because he looks like Alfred. Don't lie." I should really hide my diary better. "I just remember I'm here now! I heard that father is having family over about business! I think their kids are coming too! I hope they're nice!"

"I'm sure they are…" My father came inside the room.

"Kiku, Yao, we are having guests over for dinner. Please wear formally, especially you Yao." Yao rolled his eyes. "Also, the guests who is coming over is bringing their kids so be very polite to them and ESPECIALLY you, Yao."

"That kid had it coming! He shouldn't have been such an ass dick!" My father left my bedroom. "Well, mess with you later then!" Yao left my room. Finally…peace and quiet…

I put on my grey sweater shirt, beige pants, and brown oxford shoes. I helped my father with the dinner table while Yao is texting on his phone. I walked up to him.

"You know, you can at least help?"

"I know but I am texting my friend very important." I sighed and walked away from him.

"Hey, the guests are coming!" My mother shouted. My father checked on us if we looked perfection. My father smiled at the guests.

"Well, welcome to my house, Carrie-san and Tommy-san. I am very glad that you can come with your boys." The father smiled at my father.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Honda."

"Well, um…these are our sons. Kiku, our hard-working son and…Yao, my other son…" My mother spoke. The way my mother said is like saying "and then there's this asshole".

"They look very nice, Mrs. Wang. These are my two sons um… Boys, get over here!" I heard the boys walking in.

"Mom, I look ridiculous with this outfit! Why does it have to be so formal?!" Oh no…this cannot be real…

"Stop complaining. These are my two sons, Alfred and Matthew. Alfred is very popular in school and Matthew is…well not notice but Alfred is helping him." Why does this have to happen to me?

"Hey mom, I seen that guy in school! He had a book called World War Z and I helped him from the flood!"

"That's great honey, maybe you can be friends with him. Why don't you talk to him while we're talking about something very important." Alfred nodded and the adults walked away.

"Looks like it's your lucky chance, Kiku. Why don't you take Alfred in your room and show how CRAZY you are." He whispered. I do not know if he is talking about sex or my anime/manga.

"Shut up, Yao." There's no way Alfred was going to talk to–

"So…Matthew, how are you?" Yao walked up to Matthew. I guess, I don't have a choice but to talk to Alfred. Alfred walked up to me.

"Wow, your parents must be proud of you for having great grades! What do you get for that?"

"A pat on the back."

"What? That's it? Nothing special? You're lying!"

"I am very serious."

"Wow…when I get A in class, I usually get some money or my dad buys me something I always wanted."

"Well, I am Asian…"

"True, do you have some video games?" Does dating simulator counts?

"No, I don't."

"Maybe, we just walk around and talk! That will be great!"

"Um…ok…"

After walking and talking for a while, we ate dinner and then went back talking again. We later went to my bedroom and I sat down on my bed. I just hope nothing bad happens. Alfred was looking at my bookshelf.

"Wow dude, you have a lot of comic books! What's Death Note?"

"It's an interesting manga, it's about an everyday Japanese student who is Japan's smartest student found a notebook that you can use it to kill people."

"Wow, that's sounds so awesome!" Just don't get close to my yaoi manga. I heard a knock on my door. My mother went inside my room.

"Alfred, it's time for you to go."

"Ok! Wait, I didn't even know your name! What's your name?"

"I'm Honda Kiku."

"Your name Honda?" My mother giggled.

"No, his name is Kiku."

"Oh…sorry…well, um…I see you soon I guess!" Alfred left my room.

Today was a good day…

* * *

**A/N: I didn't know how to end this chapter. So whatever. I don't know about World War Z, so I checked on the internet. I only read something parts of the book, thanks to my friend. Also, I don't know any more Japanese words beside Kami and stuff.. Yeah… Anyways, um…yeah… This was awkward. I'm just really glad that I finally finish this. It took me doomsday to finish this. Um… I hope you guys enjoy it! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was just watching horror movies. One was boring, one was silly, and one was interesting. The boring one is American film, the silly one is well, I think it's British film, and finally the interesting one is Japanese film. I guess Japan really likes horror like me! I love horror stories. Also I finish watching Attack on Titan. Awesome anime really. Well, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Also, sorry for not updating for a while, stupid writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it's belongs to its rightful owner, of course. I do own this fan fiction and this account. That is all. :P**

**Chapter 2**

_** The next day **_I wanted to kill my brother, Yao in the morning. I opened my eyes and thought my alarm clock was off, also had the song PonPonPon singed by Len Kagamine and also very low so my father wouldn't hear it. I heard an annoying familiar song that my brother always plays around me to annoyed me to death.

_You_

_I wanna take you to a gay bar_

_I wanna take you to a gay bar _

_I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar_

_Let's start a war_

_Start a nuclear war_

_At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar_

I quickly turn off the alarm; hopefully my father didn't hear that. He doesn't like loud music and I'm terrified if he finds out that I'm gay. But seriously, I am going kill Yao for this.

"Kiku, please come down for breakfast!" My mother obviously heard the alarm ringing. I just hope she doesn't question my sexual orientation. I got off of my bed and went downstairs. I sat down next to Yao. My mother gave us our dish.

"Arigato, okasan." My mother smiled at me.

"Well Yao, aren't you going to say thank you like your brother?" Yao looked at my mother.

"Oh um…xièxiè!" Yao gave her a smile. She nodded. She grabbed her dish and sat down with us. Yao leaned closer to me. "Why does mom likes you the best?" Yao whispered. I lean closer to him.

"Maybe because I don't need to remind to say thank you to our mother like you do." I lean away from him and eat my food.

"You're so mean, Kiku!" Well…for me you're the mean person. I pretty much respect everyone, everyone but Yao of course. "Mom, where's dad?"

"He had to work early today with Jones family. They also want to talk about getting Kiku to camping with you." I stopped eating and looked at my mother.

"Camping?"

"Yes, last night after talking about our business, the Jones family wanted to talk about you, Kiku and their son Alfred and Matthew. We thought it will be nice if you become friends with Alfred and Matthew since you never really have a real friend before." Other than my manga and anime characters (also my brother but he doesn't really count), I really don't have real friends. "Also, going to this camp will help you get more friends. The Jones parents did say that Alfred will protect you if anything happens." I blush.

"Wow mom, Kiku will sure LOVE that! After all, he does STRONGLY want Alfred to be his _friend_!" Yao giggled.

"Shut up, Yao!"

"Why? It's because I'm telling the truth?"

"This is why I'm mean to you."

"After summer, they want Kiku to help Alfred about school since Kiku does get straight As. Alfred barely passed the grade."

"This will be SO great for Kiku! Heck, he finally died happy now!"

"I really want you to go to this camp so you can be more friends with Alfred so it may help us get some more money but your father is still thinking about it. He wants you to study all summer though. I hope he change his mind and let you go, but I think you're the only one to make him convince you to go." Well, do I really want to go? I mean…if Alfred is going…should I be going? I mean…I have been crushing on him for a while so…why not give it try? I may get some actually real friends if I go. I may as well go then. I mean…how bad can it be? "So, Kiku, do you want go to the camp?"

"Um…hai…I want to go camping. I mean…it can't be bad right?" Yao smiled and started clapping.

"Yay, I have someone to mess with!" If Yao messes with me, I may start World War 3…

…

After eating breakfast with my mother and annoying Yao, I went to the bathroom and put the water running. I always love baths, makes me relax and happy. I stopped the water when the tub was half full. I took off all my pajamas and went inside the tub I lay down and felt…relax… I closed my eyes and –hopefully I won't fall asleep in the tub–think about all the hot anime males I have seen. I can hear the Careless Whisper saxophone in the background of my dream.

Mm, Light Yagami and his perfect appearance, his beautiful light brown hair and eyes. I sure love to admire Light Yagami's body. Too bad he's gay for L.

Mm, Levi is so hot when he kills Titans amazingly (as always) with his emotionless face. He's kind of like Kristen Stewart…only he's hotter than her. I could just run to him and kiss his face. And his hair. And his body.

Mm, Ronald is really hot. I don't care, if I don't know much about him, he's still hot. I just hope Alfred doesn't come up on my mi–oh my god this can't be happening!

I keep thinking about his gorgeous blue eyes that sparkle. I love the way when he looks at me even if he sees me as an acquaintance. I love how his blond hair is. I wonder if it's soft when you touch it. I loved touching his soft hand when I fell down on the ground on last day of school. I could have touched it all day. Since I know that Alfred was the one who touched my butt, it actually was nice. I wish Alfred was gay for me. I wish I can just rip his clothes off and then–

"Kiku, are you there?" I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Thankfully I didn't fall asleep and died in the bathtub. The sad part is that Yao ruined my dreaming about Alfred's nice body. "Hey Kiku, answer me!"

"What do you want, Yao?" I said annoyed.

"Nothing, just checking if you're alive. You have been there like 40 minutes or more!"

"I'm relaxing, Yao, go away! Also, when I'm out of here I'm going to kill you for that alarm music."

"But…it suited you so perfectly…"

"GO AWAY, YAO! THAT'S WHY YOUR NAME ALMOST SPELLS YAOI! NOW GO AWAY!"

"Wow, you don't have be so mean…" I heard footsteps going away from this door. Thank Kami he's gone, I thought I have to deal with him 1 more second. I can never have sexy thoughts about anime boys and Alfred around here! Always ruining it when it's to the good part!

…

I was finish when my bath and got dress. I went straight to my room and sat down on the chair. I turned on my computer and start searching the web while listening to Vocaloid. I went Crunchyroll and watch Attack on Titan. Well since that dream about Levi, I may as well watch it. That will be awkward to watch anything else (like Black Butler). I turned off Vocaloid and watched the episode about the Female Titan.

Later on that day, I continue listening Vocaloid and start reading M-rating another universe (AU) fan fiction about Levi and Eren. I was 4th chapter of the story when Levi and Eren were inside Levi's apartment.

"_Well, this is where I live. What do you think about my place?" Eren's eyes sparkles once he saw Levi's beautiful apartment. It was so clean and unbelievable to see. Since Levi was rich and famous, apartment like this was apparently normal to him. Eren was poor and barely can pay bills. He smiled at Levi._

"_It's beautiful; I have never seen a place like this before. I wish I can live like this. Your life must be wonderful!"_

"_I won't say it's…wonderful but it's ok…" Eren stopped smiling and walk closer to rich man._

"_Why do you say that? I mean…you're rich, famous, everybody wants to be you, and…basely you can do anything you want! Heck, you can kill someone and people will still love you! I can barely pay for food and bills…" Eren looked to the gorgeous floor. Levi looked at the poor man's face._

"_Yeah, I know but…I feel so…lonely…" Eren looked at Levi's face._

"_Lonely?"_

"_Yes, like…I have no one to hold or hug or kiss. I don't even have a best friend. The only closest person was my agent but all she cares was the money and fame."_

"_Well…you have me…" Levi looked shocked at Eren, wondering what the boy was thinking. Levi looked at Eren's huge light green eyes._

"_He looks so cute…" Levi thought. Maybe…maybe Eren was the one for him. He didn't need a woman to be with him; maybe it was a man he was looking for… Levi pulls Eren closer to him and put his arms around Eren's waist. Eren blush and looked into Levi's grey eyes._

"_What…what is Levi doing? Is he…is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Eren thought and looked shocked at Levi. Levi lean closer to Eren's face and closed his eyes. Eren slowly lean closer and close his eyes. Levi presses his lips against–_

"Hey Kiku, dad is here!" DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT AT MIDDLE OF SOMETHING AMAZING?! Kami, I hate you Yao… "I know that you are middle of fan fiction but it's a good time to tell dad about the camping! Don't you want to be with Alfred?" I want to continue this story but I guess I can't have both.

"Well…um…yes?"

"Then stop reading shitty fan fiction about whatever and get your butt down there!" I sighed. I can never read fan fiction in peace, can I? I guess this is what happened when you listen to Spice by Len Kagamine. I got up from my seat and went downstairs. I saw my father hugging my mother. He stopped hugging her and looked at us.

"It's nice to see you two, Kiku and Yao."

"Welcome back otosan, it's nice to see you return from work. How was it?"

"It was great, the Jones were talking about you."

"Did Alfred talk about him? I'm sure Kiku will love to hear about that!" I wish I never had you as a brother.

"Alfred wasn't around until it was time to leave, Yao, so no. But the Jones did want Kiku to come along to the camping though."

"Oh, about that, will that be fine if Kiku go to camping with me? He can finally have a life if he does!"

"Please be quiet, Yao…"

"That's all up to Kiku, do you want to go?"

"Hai, I will love to go camping. I never actually really went camping and I do feel lonely when I'm home so I may as well go."

"Good, I'm sure you'll be ready before you brother does because they are starting to go camping tomorrow. Your mother will be driving you there."

"What, what do you mean he'll be ready before me! That's bullshit!"

"Yao, no cursing, don't you remember the rules?" I gave him an evil smile. "After all, I am where the sun rises and you are where the sun sets."

"This is why I ruin your moments!"

…

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Today is the day. Today is the day when I can try to make Alfred my boyfriend and maybe my future husband. Today is the day when I can finally get new friends and not daydream that my favorite male characters are my friends. Today is the day to tell everyone about that Yao's name is almost spelled Yaoi. Today is the day for a better future. Today is the day–my kami that's sexy butler, Sebastian has the most beautiful eyes ever, I wish I can see him–wait I'm getting to distracted. Today is the day…to gossip about anime to someone for the first time ever. This day…shall be a perfect day…for me, of course…

I got up from my bed and took a very nice warm shower. I don't have time to day dream about anime guy's sexiness. I need to look perfect for Alfred. I put on my white shirt, green jacket, blue jeans, and green sneakers. Hopefully, I look like one of cool guys… Otherwise, I'll probably never be with Alfred. I went into my room and read Death Note manga. I already finish packing yesterday; all I need to do is waiting. Heck, I am going to miss my posers of my sexy anime males but at least I still bring some my mangas. I mean…camping shouldn't be bad…

Later at time, of course I was the one who completely finish while Yao is starting to packing. What a baka. My father and mother waited for Yao.

"Now, Kiku please study a little, it's VERY important. I do not want to see one B in your grades because of this!" In my world, having a B+ or A- IS a bad thing to get. Imagine me getting C+ or D. I'm scared to see their reaction if I get a F. My father will probably literally kill me if I did.

"Hai, I know that otosan. I will study 10 minutes every day during this camping."

"That's my son."

"Ok, I'm done packing finally!"

"I knew I was going to be the first to finish packing."

"Hey, some of us have lives here! I can't just sit around and pack, I have other things to do!" I sighed.

"Sayonara otosan." I bowed my father goodbye.

"Sayonara Kiku, remember what I say?" I nodded.

"Hai." We left the house and my mother started to drive off.

…

"Kiku, please take care of your brother. I know you may not really get along with him but keep him safe, ok?" I nodded. Yao and I were out of the car and looking at our mother. We were already here thankfully. If I have to be stuck with Yao again, I will hate myself for coming here.

"How come Kiku always have to watch me?"

"That's because you do the most bakana things ever."

"I do not do the most idiotic things! You're just jealous because my hair is longer than yours."

"At least people can tell I am a boy."

"Boys, not now, listen if you guys need tell us anything call your father or me, ok?"

"Yeah, if they have signal."

"Ok, I'll see you two soon, love you. Bye!" I watched my mom driving away. I cannot this is actually happening. I am doing something for summer…I'm actually doing something for summer… This is unbelievable… I can smile for–

_It's ok to be gay, let's rejoice with boys in gay way_

_Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in gay way_

I am going to kill Yao for changing my ringtone… I quickly answer my phone so no one will stare at me for having that ringtone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Oh, sorry for calling you, Kiku, I was trying to call your father. Have fun at your trip!" My mother hung up. I sighed. Why does this have to happen to me? I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I hope no one heard that ringtone… I turned around saw boys coming out of the boys. I saw adult with messy blonde hair and green eyes. I wonder if he is a father of one these boys.

"I didn't know that Arthur's father was coming…"

"Who's Arthur?" I asked.

"My British friend." I nodded. I wonder if Arthur is cute… I saw my future husband getting out of the bus. Alfred is so…amazing in those clothes… No stop it, don't act gay in front of Alfred. You're going to embarrass yourself.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Alfred said.

"Will you not be so loud around my father, Alfred? It's bad enough that Mr. Pervert is here!" I saw a blonde boy with green eyes with British accent. Is that Arthur, Yao's friend?

"Oh Arthur, you know you love me…." A blonde boy with blue eyes put his arm around British man.

"Get your bloody arm off of me, you frog!"

"Hey Arthur, don't be so rude." The adult man said.

"Yeah Arthur, don't be so rude of your lover."

"I am NOT your lover!" Don't want to listen to that conversation any longer. I turned my head to whisper something to Yao but I saw Yao talking to the two blonde males about his Chinese treats. I have a feeling that this camp is full of stereotypes now. I'm guessing I am the Japanese stereotype. I saw two males walking to me. One was tall blonde had blue eyes while the other had light brown hair and eyes and he was short than the other.

"Hi, you must be new this camping thing. I am Ludwig and this idiot is Feliciano." So Ludwig is German, how interesting…

"Hi, I'm Feliciano I'm Italian! We also have our brothers with us but they are too busy. I hope we can be good friends! We can share things and tell stories!"

"What is your name?" Ludwig asked.

"I am Honda Kiku; I never really went to camping. I only study all day." And when I mean study I mean reading manga.

"Your name is Honda?"

"No you idiot, his name is Kiku. They do that in Japan. Well, we're glad to see a new face here. I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I know how you feel."

"I hope we can make pasta this time! Last time, I can barely make it without pasta."

"I'm sure they can make some..."

"YAY!"

This is going to be interesting to write in my diary. Now, I just need to figure where to hide it again…

**A/N: Took me forever to finish this! Writing the part about the guys (Light, Levi, Ronald, all that stuff) was awkward. But the most awkward thing to write was the fake Levi and Eren fan fiction. I don't even really ship them…not yet… I have a feeling I am… Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on this! I was going to cut it short, you know stop when they are about go to the camp for but I decided to continue. So yeah enjoy! BYE, SEE YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! I really like writing this fan fiction but…I DON'T KNOW WHY I KEEP HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! Maybe it's because I keep thinking about that book that is coming out in August 5****th****. Oh, it's going to be good… Also I will do a review on Goodreads on the book! I CAN'T WAIT! I can't wait to buy 2 books and holy shit tons of mangas! YAY I WILL FINALLY FEEL LIKE AN OTAKU FAN! Actually that's bad thing in Japan… WHO CARES! I LIVE IN AMERICA! WE'RE STUPID! Lol! Also, I keep thinking about Attack on Titan! Damn you, brain! Haha, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and other references/songs/some other shit I am going to put on this story. That is all…now where is those Kit Kats again…?**

**P.S. Do you guys remember that Eren and Levi fake M rating AU fan fiction I made in this story? Well, there is an ACTUAL fan fiction like that. LOL! That made my day. Also, band camp jokes make me laugh. Ah…reminds me when my old friend use to say that…**

**Chapter 3**

_**"So Kiku, how**_ come you didn't start camping earlier?" Feliciano asked.

"I thought I told you that I have to study every summer. My father wants me to have great career when I graduate high school and college."

"Really, all you use to do is study? That must have been so boring!"

"When he isn't around, I usually secretly read some manga. I get very bored studying sometimes."

"Yeah, no kidding. I want to pass school a lot but…not like that. I want at least have a little bit of fun. I asked my father if I can go to military camping trip but instead he let me go to here. Nothing too challenging for me." Ludwig said. The blonde man who can possibly be the British teenager's father blow his whistle.

"Ok campers, we will be walking for our usual spot. It may look close from here but it's really far. Let's go!" We all started following the man.

"So, what made you want to come here in the first place?" Ludwig asked. I looked down at the ground. I don't know what to say, do I tell him about why I was here? Maybe…later…

"I just…I just thought it will be nice for a chance to not study all summer." Ludwig nodded.

"I see. Also I should tell everyone's name here for you." I nodded. "That's Arthur, he's English and he is worst cooker in mankind. Just…don't ask him to cook…"

"Well, English men are known as bad cookers."

"That's Francis, he is pervert as you can see but he is very weak when it comes to fighting but _someone _is weaker than him." Ludwig looked Feliciano who is just whispering pasta. "Don't tell him that."

"Hai."

"Hey bro!" I saw a man with gray hair and red eyes. I never knew red eyes can be possible but I'm not going to say anything. The man had a chick on his shoulder. "I heard that there's new guy in this camp? Who is it?"

"Kiku, this is my annoying brother Gilbert. He likes be an ass sometimes."

"I do not! And it's the Gilbert the Most Awesome Man Alive, ok?"

"Also he is in love with the word "awesome"."

"You're just jealous because I'm awesome."

"You see?" I nodded.

"Konnichiwai, I am Honda Kiku." I intruded myself.

"I'm Gilbert, nice to meet you! But if you try to take away my awesomeness I will hurt you ok?" I sighed and nodded. "Good that we can agree! Now I'm going to go see–"

"Your boyfriend Roderich?" Ludwig smirked. Gilbert looked at Ludwig shockingly and blushes.

"Of course not! He's not my boyfriend! What about _your_ boyfriend, Feliciano?" Ludwig looked at Gilbert shockingly.

"He's not mine, either!"

"Whatever you say, bro, I need to go back to my friends. See ya." Gilbert walked away from us.

"He is such a pain!"

"If this makes you feel any happier, I hate my brother Yao, too."

"I'm glad to see we have something in common. Anyways–"

"Who's Roderich?"

"Oh, that's just the Austrian man right there." Ludwig pointed at the man. "He plays the piano nicely but he is kind of a pain like my brother. I remember I have to share rooms with that guy! His mother and my mother wanted us to get to know each other so we had to share the room together. I hated that."

"I remember I had shared a room with a guest too." Everything turns out wrong because I accidentally touched his butt but it was kind of worth it.

"Well, I need to tell you this. If you expected any girls in this trip, you will be disappointed. There are no girls because Arthur's father is afraid that one of the guys may get a girl pregnant or aids."

"It's ok; I didn't really want girls in the trip anyways. I will have felt very uncomfortable having to share the same tent with one." I hope that worked because I do not want to lose my friends because I'm gay.

"Well, I need to tell you the most important guy in this camp. That's Ivan, he's Russian so…"

"Never mess with Russian people."

"Exactly, they are scarier than my people."

"I see."

"Oh, Kiku, meet my brother Lovino! He's a kind of a douche but that's why I love him! Now say hi!"

"Hi."

"Konnichiwai."

"Now, can I go? I need to talk to that bastard!"

"Sure, you can continue flirting with Antonio!"

"I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HIM, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Lovino slap Feliciano on top of his head.

"Ow…" Lovino left us. "Don't worry, he will be nicer soon! I promise!" He will not… "Oh look, Alfred coming up to us!" Did you say Alfred…? I stopped looking at Feliciano and saw Alfred walking to us. I blush a little. Kami, I hope no one notice my blush…

"Great, Alfred is coming…" Ludwig whispered to himself.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey." Feliciano and Ludwig said at the same time in different tones.

"Hi Kiku!" Oh my kami, he remembers my name. Ok think quickly, this isn't the first time I talked to him. And PLEASE don't say anything stupid, me.

"Konnichiwai," He doesn't know any Japanese! "It's nice to see you again, Alfred."

"Yeah, I'm shock you're here! I thought your father was going make you study or something! But it's nice to see you here. I can take break from Arthur, Francis, and Matthew." Oh yes…Matthew, I kind of forgot about him…

"Um…hai…yeah…um…yeah…" I am not going to get laid like this.

"You guys know each other?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, we go to same school and went to his house before for dinner! Kiku is really nice to me!" I just hope they do not get clues why I came here for.

"Huh, I see…"

"So, I was thinking maybe we should share tents if you didn't bring yours!"

"Well…I…" I completely do not have a tent since Yao took the only one. "Well, I do not have one. So…sure…I guess…"

"Cool, my father brought me a big one!" In your pants? No dirty thoughts, Kiku, no dirty thoughts…

"Oh that's nice, it will big enough for the two of us." No dirty thoughts please…

"Yeah, I hope we can fit in it!" Ludwig giggled.

"Sorry, Feliciano told me a…joke…yeah…"

"I'm sure I can inside your tent, I mean…it's big after all…" I wonder if Alfred has any idea this is going the wrong way.

"Um…yeah!" Alfred has no idea…poor innocent American boy. If you were in my nation, this will be a panty shot even if you're boy.

"I like them big anyways…" Ludwig giggled again.

"Boy, Feliciano, you are so funny!" He put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. Feliciano looked at Ludwig confused.

"I like the small ones for some reason." Well, I am Japanese and I am small…if you know what I mean… "It's just better to me."

"I see do you mind me touching it a little?" Feliciano and Ludwig giggled.

"Ok, seriously, what is so funny?" Ludwig and Feliciano started laughing.

"Oh poor Alfred…if only you weren't innocent…"

"I am so confused…"

"I suggest staying that way. You do not want to know."

"Well, I talk to you later more private Kiku!" Oh, I hope it's us in the tent. Ok, I really need to stop this madness.

"Ok, see you." Alfred walked away.

"Kiku, were you aware what you were talking about?" Ludwig asked.

"Hai, ever since the beginning."

"Poor guy!" Feliciano said.

…

"Ok campers, we finally made it! Now let's make our tents! If you didn't bring one then you will have to share it with someone. Right Arthur?"

"I wish you never came here…"

"That's the spirit, Arthur!" Arthur sighed. I don't know what happened between the two but it's probably not good, well at least for Arthur.

"Hey dude!" I looked around and saw Alfred trying to set up the tent. "You're sharing with me right? Come and help me!" I nodded and went over to Alfred. I never actually set up a tent before so it will more difficult for me.

"So…um…how do you set up the tent?"

"I don't know, usually I let Arthur set it up." Are you kidding me? "HEY ARTHUR, GET OVER HERE!" Arthur walked to Alfred annoyed.

"What the hell do you want, Alfred?!"

"I just want you to set it up again!" Again?

"I am tired setting it up for you, why don't you read the instructions for once? It wouldn't hurt for once to read something in your life. Maybe it will help for your grades."

"I don't care about grades right now! I just need to this tent set up dude!" I sighed and picked up on instructions. I begin to read them as the two boys were arguing about setting it up.

"Who's he?" The argument ended and they both looked at me.

"Oh, that's Kiku, my new friend. He's Japanese!"

"Kiku Honda? Isn't he the student from our school who got the best grades?"

"Yeah!" Arthur walked up to me. I looked up.

"Hi I'm Arthur Kirkland; it's nice to meet you at last! I'm really impressed; I always wanted amazing grades like you!" Arthur smiled. I took Arthur's hand and shake it.

"Well…it wasn't anything anyways…" I stopped shaking Arthur's hand.

"Well…now that you met Kiku, will you set up the tent for–?"

"I think I know how to set up the tent now. I will need some help though." Alfred smiled at me.

"Ok, I'll help! Ok Arthur, go away now." Arthur rolled his eyes and left.

Alfred and I started setting up the tent. We were talking (well actually Alfred was talking and I was listening) while setting it up. When we finish setting it up Alfred went inside and lay down. I went inside and sat down next to him. He took a deep breath.

"Well, that was tiring! Aren't you tired, Kiku?"

"It only took us 2 minutes…"

"Well, I'm American and us, Americans gets tired easily so 2 minutes was like 2 hours for me." Maybe you should stop eating too much hamburgers…

"I see."

"So…" He stood up and looked at me. "Do you think we did good job on this tent?"

"Hai."

"Yes, hi, now answer my question." I giggled. I don't know if I should tell him hai means yes, tell him yes in English, or just keep saying hai to piss him off.

"Hai."

"Hello to you too, Kiku. Now, can you please answer my question?" This is fun.

"Hai."

"Hi Kiku, can you just please answer?" I giggled more. "What's so funny?"

"Hai means yes in Japanese, silly."

"Oh…" I giggled. "Yeah…sorry…"

"Don't worry, I found it cute." Alfred blush. He is so cute when he blushes.

"You found it…cute?" Does that sound gay? Oh great…now he thinks I'm gay…well I am but still!

"Um…"

"KIKU!" YAOI, YOU SAVE OUR AWKWARD MOMENT! YOU WIN NOTHING! "I wanted to talk to you in private! Unless…you guys are going to get it on, that's cool then!" I blush.

"Yao, we aren't going to do that! We're just friends!"

"So…you guys are going to touch each other then…?"

"I'll be right back, Alfred." You are embarrassing, Yao. I got out of the tent and Yao took me far away of our tent. "So…what do you want? Don't you have some friends to be with?"

"Yeah…but I wanted to talk to you for a second!"

"It's been a second, I'm going now…"

"Kiku, stay your ass over here until I'm done!" I sighed.

"So…made new friends already? You know…besides Alfred…"

"Well, I met these two boys Ludwig and Feliciano."

"You mean the two boys who are meant to be together until dawn? You're friends with them? Man, you're going to be the 3rd wheel because they completely have a thing for each other! I remember this one time at band camp; Ludwig shoved his flute up in Feliciano's ass and–"

"I don't want to know…"

"And the thing about that is that it wasn't the first time…" I…I…what… "But yeah…you're going to be 3rd wheel but it's nice you're friends with Alfred though and nice job not getting the tent from home so you can sleep with Alfred."

"I thought you got it…"

"No…I thought you got it…" Well, isn't that lovely? "Whatever, did you bring condoms?"

"I don't use condoms… Plus…I thought YOU have condoms… I mean…didn't you lose you-know-what."

"Yeah…I remember when I lost it too. It was at band camp, Ivan put his drum stick in my–"

"I don't need to know about your sex life. I'm leaving now…" Also, why was weird stuff was happening in band camp? I…I don't want to know… I'm just glad that I wasn't there… I went up to Alfred who isn't in the tent anymore. He smiled.

"So, you guys were talking about?"

"Nothing important besides that one time at band camp…"

"Oh god…Yao told you about his first time?"

"Not at all of it but just what I needed to hear, only 7 words came out from his mouth before I left him."

"Yeah…at least you're lucky that you weren't there. I was there when I saw it… Ivan put…you know… I freaked out. I was happy I was only one who didn't try to lose my virginity especially with instrument." So…he is a virgin… I'm quite happy… "That was the weirdest summer ever. Let's just hope this summer don't end up like…that…"

"I am praying right now in my head to not be like that…" Alfred laughed.

"KIKU!" That wasn't my brother's voice, it's Feliciano's voice. I saw Feliciano running to me holding something. He ran up to me and catches his breath. "Kiku, you dropped this on the ground!" I looked at what Feliciano holding. My kami, I dropped my Attack on Titan manga! How baka am I!

"Oh…thank you…"

"Oh, you also dropped this!" I saw my yaoi manga. Please Alfred is looking up the sky and not giving single cares about what's happening…

"Dude, you read gay porn?" NO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!

"Um…no…I don't know how that got there… I don't even have any of these… But…I guess I'll talk to Wang about this…" I grabbed the yaoi manga and quickly put it in my bag.

"Well, see you at the camp fire!" Feliciano walked away. Camp fire?

"Dude, Attack on Titan is a comic book?! That's so awesome!"

"It's actually called manga."

"Oh…well…where are you in the…book?"

"Well, I'm only on chapter 13 but it's really good so far…"

"Have you seen the show?"

"Yes, it's very exciting. Who's your favorite character?"

"I like Mikasa; she's nice, pretty, and totally bad-ass! Yours?"

"I like Levi." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Um…he's interesting character. He's very emotionless and he probably hiding something, also he's bad-ass. I'm not gay or whatever…"

"Oh, I was about say!" I sighed. "Although, it's really nothing wrong being gay it's just…you know."

"Yeah." I do not but whatever. "Have you seen other animes?"

"Yeah, I had seen Bleach, Naruto, and…One Piece. You?"

"I have seen many; I can barely count all of them."

"Maybe when we leave this camp, you can show me all your favorite animes!"

"I'll love to; I'm kind of…anime fan…" I'm completely an anime fan.

"Otaku?"

"It's kind of bad word to say in Japan."

"Oh…what does it mean in Japan?"

"It means someone who stays at home all the time and doesn't have a life kind of like the word "nerd" or "loser" or "loner"." Now thinking about it, am I an otaku?

"Wow…I hate to bust some fans bubbles about the word otaku then…" Who thought otaku was good word to use for themselves? "Well, you want to talk to my friends?"

"Oh…um…I'll stay here and read my manga." Alfred nodded.

"Ok, I see you at the camp fire!" I love you…

…

It was already nighttime and I haven't talked to Alfred for while… Oh god…what if he hates me? Did I say something wrong? I knew I should have lied about who was my favorite character in Attack on Titan! Now he knows I'm gay and want to have sex with him! Or–

"Hey Kiku!" Or I was being stupid… "Why are you just sitting here alone? Come with me to the camp fire! It will fun!" Well, I did came here for fun (and also get laid with Alfred) so…may as well. I sighed and follow Alfred to the campfire. I saw everyone sitting with someone I expected them to (except Matthew, I don't know what he was thinking sitting next to Ivan but I guess it's fine). I sat next to Alfred and looked at everyone.

"So…what are we going to do?" Arthur asked.

"OH, we should tell each other scary camp stories!" Alfred smiled.

"Really, I was thinking about playing spin the bottle…" Francis said.

"How about 7 minutes in heaven?" Feliciano asked.

"NO! Remember that one time at band camp?!" Yao said. Oh god, here we go again…

"Oh god, don't bring out memories, Yao! We don't need to be reminded!" Arthur said.

"Sorry…"

"Oh remember that one time, Arthur, when you accidentally slept with Matthew when you were drunk? Good times…" Alfred laughed.

"Wait…I SLEPT WITH MATTHEW?!"

"You were shockingly good…" Matthew said in his softly voice.

"I have to take a huge shit right now…" Everyone looked at me. I guess I accidentally say that out loud…

"Wow, you just made this awkward, Kiku…"

"Please shut up…"

"You have admired, it's pretty funny." Alfred said.

"…" Everyone stood there quiet.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny…" Everyone giggled. Now the awkwardness has gone away, thankfully or else this will have been super awkward for me.

** A/N: Ok, so that's all I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope I could write another chapter before school starts! Ok bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so glad that more people are enjoying this story! Also, I probably won't post my stories for a while since I am now a freshman and…yeah… Here is chapter 4 of The Camp for Stereotypes and I cannot wait to get my books! Yay! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and yeah I see you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything I am going reference and put like songs and…stuff. I only own this fan fiction, this account, my other fan fictions, and…pasta… BYE**

**Chapter 4**

_**"Yeah, it's pretty funny…"**_ Everyone giggled. Now the awkwardness has gone away, thankfully or else this will have been super awkward for me. Everyone stopped laughing and sighed.

"Oh, I got an awesome idea! What about we play Truth or Dare?" Gilbert asked.

"Actually…that's not a bad idea…." Ludwig said.

"See? I AM AWESOME!" Ludwig rolled his eyes and sighed. "So…who's going first?"

"Why not you go first? You're the one who brought out the idea!" Feliciano said.

"Great, um…Ludwig, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Well, I can tell this is going to be really boring.

"Is it true that you and Feliciano are going out?" Everybody looked at Ludwig shockingly, well except Yao.

"NO, IT IS NOT! WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" Ludwig blush while yelling at Gilbert.

"Gosh, you didn't need to yell…"

"HEY CAMPERS!" I saw Arthur's father coming and sat next to Arthur.

"Dear god, help me…" Arthur mumbled.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're playing truth or dare!" Alfred smiled at him.

"Did Arthur get dare yet? I hope it's something cute!" The adult pointed Arthur's cheeks. Arthur looked at him annoyed. "I mean like something with Francis!" What…um…what…

"Please…shut up… NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN ME AND FRANCIS!"

"But son…you guys are meant to be together!" Arthur blush.

"Shut the bloody up, dad… You're embarrassing me…"

"God, I hope it won't end up like last summer… His dad is really weird…" Alfred whispered to me. I looked at him. Gosh, he is attractive… "Arthur told me he is like some "yaoi" fan or something like that… Arthur spotted him looking at yaoi comic book, kind of like that one from earlier." Well, that makes senses but I think it may be wonderful if the son is gay. And also I never knew that straight man (if he is straight) can like yaoi. I thought it was only for girls and gay/bisexual boys. Well, there are many possibilities.

"Yaoi fan? I never knew a man can like yaoi."

"Yeah me either. Are you a fan of it?"

"Um…"

"You know what it doesn't matter; you're still same guy who I met at the dinner. I don't care if you like those stuff, just…don't put all over my face…"

"Hai." I nodded.

"You know that probably be the most easiest word I can say in Japanese. I want learn some Japanese, so I can look awesome."

"Maybe I can help you."

"Sweet!" I really love you… "Also, not to be mean or anything but you and Yao look like girls, well kind of..." I blush. I…looked like…a girl? Well…sometimes at P.E guys mistake me as a girl… Now, everything is making sense… But…if I look like girl…shouldn't I get Alfred's attention…? I guess I need big boobs to get his attention…

"Oh…but Yao looks more of a girl than I do."

"True, besides you'll look cute as a girl." I blush a little.

"Um…thanks…"

"No problem." I don't think he realize what he say but whatever. "Hey Mr. Kirkland, can Kiku and I go to our tent?"

"Sure! Just use protection!" I love Arthur's father. I wish my dad was like him. Alfred rolled his eyes and got up. I got up and follow Alfred. Please tonight is the night I get laid… We went back to our tent and saw Alfred getting something.

"Alfred-san, what are you getting?"

"Just two sleeping bags, of course! I'm kind of tired and I don't want to sleep alone! I'm…kind of scared of the dark." If this is our hero, we are fucked.

"I understand." Alfred gets the two sleeping bags and gave one to me. We went inside of the tent and put the sleeping bags on the ground. I looked at Alfred's blue eyes. I really want to kiss him but I'm sure he isn't gay at all.

"Hey Kiku, are you ok? You have been looking at me!" I snapped out of my fantasy and pay attention to him.

"I'm fine; it's just that…I spaced out a little. You know, thinking about stuff…"

"Oh ok, I thought you were checking me out." Well sort of, I was looking at your beautiful blue eyes.

"No, I really wasn't…I was actually looking into your eyes…" I blush madly and cover my mouth with hand. "Gomennasi, gomennasi!" Alfred laughed.

"You're so cute! It's ok to have man crush on me, after all I am attractive to every gender!" Cool, I can be gay without freaking out Alfred…well not completely like 5% gayness. "Also, what does gomennasi mean?"

"It means "I'm sorry"."

"Oh, cool!"

"Also, did you just call me cute?" Please this is showing that he thinks I'm cute thing and he always had a crush on this entire time!

"Yeah, I kind of have man crush on you too. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"No…nothing wrong, of course." Man crush is fine but I rather have crush "crush" thing instead. "So…are we like…10% gay?" I'm more like 90% gay, I mean I do not like most females' things. I am not a queer.

"Yeah! Well, you are more like 15% gay because you like yaoi."

"Lovely."

"Well, we just admire about our appearance. It's not like we want touch each other balls!" You may not want to touch mines, but I'm sure love to touch yours.

"Yeah…"

"Well, we should go to bed now!" I nodded. Alfred opened his sleeping and lay on it. "Goodnight Kiku!"

"Goodnight Alfred," I saw him slowly closing his eyes. "I love you…" I mumbled.

…

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,**_

_**And they're like**_

_**It's better than yours,**_

_**Damn right it's better than yours,**_

_**I can teach you, **_

_**But I have to charge**_

I woke up and my phone was ringing beside me. Damn you, Yao! You always have to ruin my life! One day, I get my revenge… I saw Alfred giggling.

"Your milkshake brings the boys to the yard?" I blush. "Also, why will you choice that as your ringtone?" I quickly answer my phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Oh hi Kiku, are you having fun?" My mom asked. Dear Kami…

"Um…yes mother…"

"Great, are you studying?"

"Studying my butt off, mom." I heard Alfred giggling in background. I swear my family is planning to ruin my life or at least getting it on with Alfred.

"That's wonderful, sweetie! So…when are you going to tell us?"

"Tell what?"

"That you are gay." HOW THE HELL DID MY MOM KNOW THAT?! "Yao told me a year ago that you are gay. I knew you were homosexual since I saw your posters with male characters all over your wall and twerking on them." Wait…how come Alfred didn't realize I was gay? My wall was shouting out I was gay. Well, I guess he's just stupid. And how did my mom know that I twerk on them…? I mean like…I was hyper that day…not like I do all the time…

"I'll tell you when I get home; I don't want anybody to know."

"Ok, your gay secret safe with me, honey. Also, if you are trying to have sex with that Alfred boy, try to keep a secret. You know how christens are. Oh use protection, sweetie! Ok bye!" My mom hung up. I guess my mom showed her true self. My mom is completely on Yao's team this whole time… I hope dad is fine with me being gay and be in my team because in this case I do not have anyone in my team.

"Your mom called and you lied to her that you were studying! Wow, I never knew you can do anything bad!" This is just the beginning. "Also, what you guys talking about?" I don't want him to know what we were talking, quick change the subject or say something!

"Porn." Genius…

"W-what? Really, you guys talked about…porn?"

"Yup, all types of them… Straight porn, lesbian porn, gay porn, tentacles porn."

"There's tentacles porn?!"

"Only exist in Japan…"

"Gosh…" Don't act all innocent! You Americans make some weird porn too! Not just us, Japanese…although we are main ones. "I wish I can talk to my mom like that! Your mom is so cool!" Yes…so…cool I guess… "If I brought up the word porn, my mom will give me the death stare!"

"If I brought up the word B-, my mom will kill me with a pan." Alfred looked at me shockingly. "Yeah…imagine if I brought out the word F…"

"Sometimes, your family scares me…"

"Yeah I know…but you use to it…"

"HOW?!"

"You just do… It's part of being Asian…"

"Oh…"

…

We were walking in the forest, I guess looking for food (I thought we already had food…). Also, this entire time I was looking at Alfred's ass. Well, I couldn't help myself. Alfred was in front of me talking to his friend (probably trying to be normal by hanging out with them before he can deal with my crazy shit again) while I was walking with Feliciano and Ludwig. I didn't hear one word they were saying. I'm probably drooling right now because that ass. I wish I touch it. It seems so…

"Kiku, what do you think?" I finally pay attention and look at Feliciano.

"What do I think of what?"

"You weren't paying attentions this whole time?!"

"Gomennasi Feliciano, I had something in my mind."

"What was it?" Ludwig asked.

"Nothing important, of course…"

"Come on, you don't need to hide any secrets from us! We are your friends and we still be your friend no matter what unless you kill someone!" I sighed. May as well tell them…

"I'm…I'm gay…"

"Really, that's the secret you hold in? I'm not shocked that you're gay, almost everyone is either gay or bisexual." Ludwig said. Wow, so I can just scream out gay and no one will care?

"Are you gay, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked him.

"No…" Feliciano pat his back and smiled.

"It's ok to be gay, Ludwig, it's ok!" Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Feliciano? Are you gay?" I asked.

"I'm bisexual but I like men more!" I now see why Arthur's father chooses most of these people… "I like men like Ludwig!" Ludwig blush. "What about you, Ludwig?"

"I guess…weaker men…."

"Like Feliciano?" Ludwig blush more.

"No…"

"You are terrible liar, Mr. Ludwig."

"Well, what about you, Kiku? What's your type of men?" I have nothing to lose besides my virginity.

"Well um…I guess like…Alfred…"

"So…you like Alfred? Is this the reason why you came here?"

"Well…half true…"

"That's cute, Kiku! You like Alfred! You should walk up to him and ask him out!" Feliciano smiled at me.

"W-what? No…that's…that's stupid! Alfred is not even bisexual!"

"Alfred? Bisexual? I doubt it; Alfred is just in hiding the closet. He won't admire he is gay but come on, he's completely gay! He is the most popular guy in the school and he can get any girl he wants but he chooses not to! He's gay! Gay off the chain!"

"Maybe…he is looking for the right person."

"Yeah, the right guy to date!" I sighed.

"Can we please stop talking about Alfred? He's like right there!"

"Ok fine, we will stop talking about your crush Alfred for now, Kiku!" I sighed. "Have you heard "Francis's Challenge" before?"

"No."

"God, it's terrible and stupid challenge that we have to do every summer camp on the 2nd day. Let's just say…you'll be happy with you see Alfred with those types of clothes on…" Ludwig said. Is it cosplay? If so, I'm going to win. I'm feeling lucky about this challenge.

"Is it cosplay?"

"No, well kind of…"

"Then…what is it?"

"I can't tell you much; usually Francis loves to explain everything about the challenge to new people. I don't know what the theme of it is, but god I hope it's not like last time…"

"How bad can a challenge be? It can't be like Cinnamon Challenge."

"Boy, I prefer that challenge than this. It's really bad, Kiku. Just wait when the time is right to start the challenge." It can't be bad…I mean you can't die from this challenge right? Right…?

"Hey Kiku!" And here comes my prince charming… "How are you bro?"

"We better give them some privacy, Feliciano." Feliciano and Ludwig left Alfred and I alone.

"I'm fine really, just talking to my friends."

"That's great! Have you heard about the challenge?"

"Well from Ludwig and Feliciano, yes but I don't know much about it so…"

"Did you bring any extra clothes?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well…yeah it's best not to know until it's too late. Francis really cares about this challenge. I just hope everything works great for you. Hopefully, you win so we can finally do another challenge besides that one."

"Who's going to be the judge?"

"It's obviously Arthur's father."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I see you later!" Alfred walked away. I looked straight at his ass. That ass though…

_**I like big butts and I cannot lie**_

_**You other brothers can't deny**_

_**That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist**_

_**And a round thing in your face**_

_**You get sprung; wanna pull out your tough**_

_**'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed**_

Damn you, phone!

…

"Ok everyone; you know what time it is!" Everyone said "aw". "Aw, come on it's not a bad challenge! It's like it can kill someone!"

"I rather do the Cinnamon Challenge." Arthur said.

"Well, we are not doing that so suck it up. We are going to our special challenge called THE FABULOUS FRANCIS CHALLENGE!" Ok, there's no way Francis is bisexual. He has to be gay. "For people who are new about this challenge which it's Kiku, this challenge we have to wear girly girl's outfit and do a sexy performs! And the judge will be Arthur's dad since no one else came here! This theme is the nation's flag you were born! If you didn't bring anything for this challenge then I suggest good luck to Kiku since he's new about this! Whoever wins gets to choice next challenge next year!"

"What if we don't come next year?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, too bad. Now the challenge starts…now." I saw everyone running straight to their tent. I don't know what I am going to wear. Also, I have to wear something what a GIRL will wear! This will end up badly. But the good news is that I don't have to because I didn't bring anything girly–

"KIKU!" Dear Kami, help me… "I got you something for the challenge!" Yao showed to me. Oh dear kami, please NO!

Ok so I was forced to white shirt with red huge dot (like Japanese flag) and red mini skirt kilt skit. It's probably the most embarrassing thing I ever worn since that day I dress up as Hello Kitty for Halloween at 8th grade.

"You look cute in it!"

"I look embarrassing! Get this thing off of me! You can probably see my white panties showing!"

"But Kiku…that's the point… Besides at least I didn't force you this short tight Chinese woman dress. Also, it's fine we both look like girls anyways."

"I am a boy; get this thing off of me!"

"Kiku, I think you want to lower down your skirt because I can see your panties showing." I blush and put it down on the back.

"Hello Ludwig, how are–" I turned around and saw Ludwig with black tank top, red belt and yellow skirt. I giggled.

"Don't laugh! Gilbert and I are matching the same clothes and this is just stupid!"

"And I thought my outfit was bad." Yao said. "Oh almost forgot!" Yao put a red bow on me. "PERFECT!" I sighed.

"Hello guys!" I saw Feliciano in 50s red white pot-dots with green belt. "Do I look good in this?" Feliciano spin around.

"Sure." Ludwig answered.

"You look great, Kiku!" I nodded.

"Gosh, I can't wait get this outfit off of me!" I heard Arthur yelling. I turned around and saw Arthur in a short English flag and blue, white and red kilt mini skirt.

"Hey Kiku, is that you?" I turned around and saw…oh my god… Alfred, you are making me very hard to NOT get a boner. Alfred was wearing American flag bodycon dress. "Are you ok, Kiku?"

"Um…uh…yeah, completely!"

"You look…nice."

"Yeah…thanks… Um…you too…" This is awkward…

"Ok boys, now that you in your sexy outfits! It's time to perform a song! I go first since I'm fabulous!" Francis was wearing a white party dress and wearing blue and red heel highs. Francis went to the MP3 player and plays the song.

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**How was I supposed to know?**_

_**That something wasn't right here**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**I shouldn't have let you go**_

_**And now you're out of sight, yeah**_

_**Show me, how you want it to be**_

_**Tell me baby**_

_**'Cause I need to know now what we've got**_

_**My loneliness is killing me**_

_**I must confess, I still believe**_

_**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**_

_**Give me a sign**_

_**Hit me baby one more time**_

"So, how long does it take for this to end?" I whispered to Alfred.

"Who knows, but he is really into this song... I mean look at him." I pay attention to Francis. Oh my god, he really is into his song. Who isn't laughing at him? I started giggling.

"He looks really silly singing the song like that." Alfred smiled.

"I know right?"

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Suddenly Arthur punched Francis in the face. I started laughing hard. Who would see that coming?

"That was unexpected." Alfred whispered to me. I nodded.

"Well, that was…Francis…"

**A/N: WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT I WILL FINISH THIS CHAPTER SO EARLY?! HAHA! NOW I CAN FINALLY DO MY OTHER STORIES BEFORE SCHOOL! WHY AM I SHOUTING?! Haha, I have no idea where the challenge thing came from but whatever. Um…I hope you guys enjoy it! I post more chapters soon! LOVE YOU PEEPS!**

**Also if you watched or read Attack on Titan, I will post a preview of my newest story. It's one of those stories I am NOT going to post the entire story on the Internet, sorry, but the good news is that to see the preview if you guys will enjoy the rest of the story. Well, I glad you enjoy this story if you do! OK BYE! **


	5. Preview of Chapter 5

**A/N: Geez, this school year is going to "awesome". I really hate school and I can be writing stories all day if it wasn't for school but hey, you have two choices. You can a free time to write anything but really stupid or you can be smart but a little time to write. I choice the 2****nd**** one of course, plus my mom is forcing to go so I have no choice. Well, I need to practice to sleep early now because I am use to sleeping at around 3-5am and waking up to 11am-2pm sadly… **

**Yeah, and now I'm freshman… Pray for me guys! Also, I am going to do one of my bucket list and it's make my counselor read one of my M-rating fan fiction. So yeah…that should be interesting…**

**Ok, so sorry for not posting anything for a while. I have to write my other stories, I have writer's block for this, and fucking school. I don't have history for this year sadly so it made harder for me to write this fan fiction. I was really looking forward to history. Also, ****I didn't want to not to update so here. Here is a preview of Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

**_"Well, that was…Francis…"_**

After that challenge and somehow Francis won again, seeing Francis twerking of his victory while everybody was very depress that they may have to do something like this next summer, I quickly went to the tent with my clothes. Thankfully I can FINALLY change this piece shit of clothes. I do not understand how women can wear these to the club or school in this case. I took off my irritating red high heels and probably threw them all the around the world (and when I mean the world I mean the tent). Finally my feet can breathe again! Seriously though, how can women do this? That was stressful! I took my shirt and start taking off my skirt. Things were going well until…

"Finally, I can–oh shit Kiku!" I saw Alfred looking at me shocking.

"Alfred! Um…hi…"

"Hey…" Well this is awkward, but there's 40% chance I WILL get laid in this scene. I mean it happens all the time in yaoi animes, right? "Um…I'll…I'll just…"

"No, no please don't mind me. I'll…I'll just change my clothes right here. You'll change over there and we don't face each other and…yeah…"

"Um…yeah, that seems like a good idea I guess… Um…I'll be changing right over there now…"

"Ok…" I walked to right side of the tent and face to the tent. Ok, Kiku, you need to get dress. Whatever you do…do NOT turn around… I put on my boxer instead of those annoying panties and slowly put on my clothes. Ok...do not turn around, do not turn around, do not turn around, do not turn around, DO NOT TURN AROUND! Ok…maybe turn around a little, Kiku… I mean…I can have a peek, right? I turned my head and saw Alfred trying take off his dress. Dear god… Ok, I need to put my shirt on…

"Damn, I can't reach the zipper! Hey Kiku, can you zip down this dress down please?'

"O-oh, hai…" I walked to Alfred and I grabbed the zipper. I am having so many dirty fantasies right now… I slowly zip down his dress. "Um…I'm done, is that all Alfred?"

"Yup! I mean I can take my own clothes off on my own, you know?" Yeah but…it's sexier when someone else is taking your clothes off, Alfred…

"Of-of course, I was asking if you just had something else you're having trouble on you know but I am going to go over there now because I'm not gay or whatever… I'm…I'm going to be over there now…" I walked over to the right to the tent being awkward. Alfred giggled.

"You're so funny and awkward, I like that." YES! I am getting Alfred to be my bitch soon or I'm going to be his bitch, either way we will be together!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have no idea what I was going with this chapter but the next chapter will be Alfred's P.O.V because…well you're going to see… There will be a little Alfred's P.O.V chapters but I think they're shorter than Kiku's so yeah… Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! BYE! I think this chapter will be a thousand short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, World Series, and Beautiful World and also the mangas because if I did…I don't know what I will actually…. I may use it as history book. At least it will funnier and awesome than the history books we have now.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**"Well, that was…Francis…" **_

After that challenge and somehow Francis won again, seeing Francis twerking of his victory while everybody was very depress that they may have to do something like this next summer, I quickly went to the tent with my clothes. Thankfully I can FINALLY change this piece shit of clothes. I do not understand how women can wear these to the club or school in this case. I took off my irritating red high heels and probably threw them all the around the world (and when I mean the world I mean the tent). Finally my feet can breathe again! Seriously though, how can women do this? That was stressful! I took my shirt and start taking off my skirt. Things were going well until…

"Finally, I can–oh shit Kiku!" I saw Alfred looking at me shocking.

"Alfred! Um…hi…"

"Hey…" Well this is awkward, but there's 40% chance I WILL get laid in this scene. I mean it happens all the time in yaoi animes, right? "Um…I'll…I'll just…"

"No, no please don't mind me. I'll…I'll just change my clothes right here. You'll change over there and we don't face each other and…yeah…"

"Um…yeah, that seems like a good idea I guess… Um…I'll be changing right over there now…"

"Ok…" I walked to right side of the tent and face to the tent. Ok, Kiku, you need to get dress. Whatever you do…do NOT turn around… I put on my boxer instead of those annoying panties and slowly put on my clothes. Ok...do not turn around, do not turn around, do not turn around, do not turn around, DO NOT TURN AROUND! Ok…maybe turn around a little, Kiku… I mean…I can have a peek, right? I turned my head and saw Alfred trying take off his dress. Dear god… Ok, I need to put my shirt on…

"Damn, I can't reach the zipper! Hey Kiku, can you zip down this dress down please?'

"O-oh, hai…" I walked to Alfred and I grabbed the zipper. I am having so many dirty fantasies right now… I slowly zip down his dress. "Um…I'm done, is that all Alfred?"

"Yup! I mean I can take my own clothes off on my own, you know?" Yeah but…it's sexier when someone else is taking your clothes off, Alfred…

"Of-of course, I was asking if you just had something else you're having trouble on you know but I am going to go over there now because I'm not gay or whatever… I'm…I'm going to be over there now…" I walked over to the right to the tent being awkward. Alfred giggled.

"You're so funny and awkward, I like that." YES! I am getting Alfred to be my bitch soon or I'm going to be his bitch, either way we will be together!

…

2 weeks has passed by very fast and so far it was normal. It was normal during the past 2 weeks until now… I woke up from my sleeping bed and notice Alfred wasn't in bed. I looked around and he wasn't in the tent. I heard giggling outside of the tent. I got up and went outside of the tent. I saw Alfred giggling at something he was holding. A book or comic? And then I notice the front cover and it…was he reading a yaoi manga…? I thought he wasn't into that. Maybe it's a plot twist!

"Alfred-san." He looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning dude, I'm just reading one of your comic books about this girl and guy." Oh god, he doesn't know the other guy who kind of looks like a girl is actually a boy… And also I remember reading that one. Wait…oh god….the next page is…

"Alfred-san, you should stop reading now!"

"Dude, what's wrong? It's nothing wrong with–" He turned the next page and looked at the comic book shockingly.

"Alfred…" Now he knows I read gay porn… Damn, I am never going to get laid! Alfred just stared at the yaoi manga shockingly, probably frozen in shock.

"…"

"Alfred, are you ok?"

"I…I have no words…" I don't know if I should laugh or not, it's actually funny. "OH MY GOD, THAT THING LOOKS LIKE A FOOTBALL! HOW THAT LITTLE GUY COULD HANDLE _THAT_!" I really want to laugh.

"Alfred-san...please be quiet, people can hear you." Like always.

"Compare to that, mine looks small!" Go away, dirty thoughts.

"Um…so, do you want me to take it away from you and make sure you never see it again…?"

"Naw, I'm going to continue reading it like a real hero will! No matter how disgusting and how big that man's penis is! I will finish this!" I have no idea what's going on… I looked down at Alfred's pants and–oh well konnichiwai there, Mr. Alfred's boner, I will like to see you more often.

"Disgusting, Alfred? Well, that's not what your pants say." Alfred looked down and blushes. "You may like the manga than you think." He looked at me.

"Well…why were you looking at my pants, you know down there?" I blush. Ok, maybe it was a bad idea to say that to Alfred but I need to think of a good lie…

"Um…well…um–"

"Kiku!" I heard Feliciano's voice. Thank goodness, I don't have any lies why I was looking at Alfred's pants area. Feliciano ran up to me and smiled. "Kiku, what were you doing?"

"Um…well…nothing, just…stuff…"

"Dude was looking down at my pants! I am beginning to suspense something about you, Kiku." Well I'll be damned then… I thought he will automatically forget about that when Feliciano forget. I guess he isn't as stupid as I thought he will be.

"Kiku, why don't you just tell him already?"

"Tell him about what?"

"You know, what you are! I'm sure he wouldn't be upset!"

"I…I…no."

"It's not like we are going to tell him about you and that person!"

"Still, I'm just–."

"Alfred, he's homosexual! That's why he was looking down at your pants!" Why people hate me? What have I done to deserve this? Why can't this happen to Yaoi, I mean Yao? Alfred looked at me confuse. Ok so he isn't mad but he is confuse, maybe he doesn't know–

"Dude, why didn't you just tell me?! That explains everything now! I'm not homophobe!" Well, I can be 50% gay towards Alfred now.

"Um…I was…scared that you will judge me and…stuff." And I like you but you don't need to know that until I'm ready or whatever we get laid.

"Dude, I won't judge you! You're still same person, plus that explains that time you were zipping down my dress from Francis's challenge! Haha! Now, it won't be so awkward between us now!" Alfred, it will still be awkward between us. Aren't you straight?

"See Kiku? A happy ending between you two, well not yet but still for now! Anyways, tonight will be night we get drunk our butts off!" I looked at Feliciano.

"Oh but…I don't drink…"

"Aw, you are such goodie two shoes! For now, you don't! I need to get back to Ludwig now!"

"To do what?" Alfred asked.

"To do some Fifty Shades of Grey stuff!" We looked at him shockingly. "Haha, just kidding! We aren't like that! Well, not yet! This year is full with falling in love with that someone anyways so take your time! BYE KIKU!" I watched Feliciano skipping away from us.

"Well…this is very gay morning for us."

"Very."

…

This evening, everyone was playing a sport. I wasn't really a sport person but I want at least have excuse to be with Alfred though so I got up from my bed and left the tent. I walked over to Alfred's friends and brother. I looked at each one of their faces. Alfred smiled wide to me.

"Dude, I'm glad that you decided to join us to play baseball with us!"

"Well yes, baseball is one of the most popular sports in Japan."

"Isn't baseball was intruded by America to Japan?" Arthur asked.

"Well yes." It just shows that Alfred and I belong with each other because America and Japan seems to like each other a lot. It's kind of official. "It was intruded by America. Anyways, shall we play this game?"

"Ok, I'll be the catcher." Arthur said.

"I'll be first base, if you know what I mean…" Francis put his arm around Arthur's neck and winked at him.

"Get off of me, you bloody wanker!"

"I'll be the pitcher." Ludwig said.

"The awesome Gilbert will be third field!"

"I'll be right field…" Matthew said. I actually remember him this time!

"I'll be center field!" Feliciano said.

"I'm going to be second base!" Yao said.

"And I'll be third base!" Alfred said. Oh I will love to be in third base with you, Alfred all day long… Ok no inappropriate thoughts, Kiku, no matter how sexy Alfred is, just no… "Ok dudes, let's do this!"

I watch the others playing the game but mostly I was just checking out Alfred. It was nice looking at Alfred's butt without him knowing it. Of course, sometimes I watch how others are playing but that's pretty much it. I was in Ivan's team sadly. I want to be in Alfred's but then I will have to do…actually plays the game… NO! I can't do that! I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ivan.

"Well, it's your turn to play." Ivan was friendly but deadly as hell so I just went by the flow. I don't want to die. I grabbed the baseball bat and get ready to swing the bat already. Ludwig throws the ball at me and I hit the ball with the bat. I started to run past the first base (thank goodness) and stopped…oh god Yao… Yao smiled at me. The smile of evil.

"You're having fun, Kiku?" I took a deep breath.

"Leave me alone."

"Why are you so mean to me, what have I ever done to you?"

"You change my ringtone to something completely gay! I am gay Yao, but not THAT gay."

"Aw, come on I was just joking! You know big brothers joke around!"

"Whatever, your "boyfriend" is playing." Yao saw Ivan getting ready to hit the ball. Well, this ball is going to go all around the world then. I watch Ivan hit the ball and the ball flew very high.

"Well go dumb ass!" Oh yeah, I forgot I was playing. I start running to the third base and I notice the ball about to go to Alfred. I am not going to be the blame why our team didn't win! I need to go to that third base quickly in both meanings! I ran quickly to the base and end bumping into Alfred causing both of us falling on the ground. I fell down on top of Alfred. I blush a little.

"Way to go, Kiku! You're getting that third base like a boss and not the baseball third base way!" Fuck you, Yao.

"G-gomennasi Alfred! I…I didn't mean to do that! A-are you hurt?"

"What? Oh no, I'm good. I think I felt how wrestling is like, only less gay."

"Well um…I'm going to get off…" I got off of Alfred and helped him get up from the ground. "Are you sure, you're ok? I mean…I did just bump into you like a wrecking ball."

"I'll be ok if you don't quote Miley Cyrus ever again."

"Sorry…"

"No problem."

"Ok let's keep playing guys!"

After the game, everyone took went over to their friends and talk. Alfred went over to talk to Arthur, Francis, and Matthew while I talk to Feliciano and Ludwig. Also I really should pay attention to their conversation too. I mean you never know right? I mean they can talk about some kinky shit and I'm just looking at Alfred's ass, and later ask me what I think about it.

"Wow that was tiring! What do you think, Kiku?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh, it was pretty tiring but I did have fun shockingly."

"That's great to hear, Kiku! I'm glad you enjoy playing with everyone even if you don't like someone and how awkward it is!"

"Um yeah…"

"Kiku, Alfred seems be…more close to you than usual. Anything happened?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh I told Alfred that he is gay and he was ok with it of course! Maybe he is releasing his gayness to Kiku now! He is going to admire it he is gay and then go to Kiku, and kiss him and then–."

"Hey! That is my job to fantasies about that, not you!"

"Oh right!"

"Anyways, about that…incident…what did he say? Anything bad happened?"

"No, just usual."

"Aw, that could have been something between you two surely!"

"Well um…yeah nothing special happened…"

"Don't worry Kiku; I'm sure you'll get third base tonight! We are going to drink, thanks to Gilbert, Arthur, and Francis for bringing all the drinks! It will be fun!"

"I told you, I don't drink! And aren't we too young to drink?"

"Well apparently we are too young for a lot things but no one stopping us and seems like Arthur's dad is ok with it if we do something…gay…"

"Oh…"

"Come on, it will be fun! You can have sex with Alfred if he drinks his butt off!" Well…he has a point… All in yaoi mangas when a guy is drunk, someone is automatically going to have sex. So…why not make it happen? It wouldn't be as romantic as I thought but it will be nice right?

I sighed. "Ok, I'll drink but only a little."

"Yay, you're going to have fun, trust me!"

We will have to see…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, told you it was a short chapter but the rest goes to Alfred on that night. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be really long but I have a feeling it will. I want to do the next chapter tomorrow but I have school sadly so I probably going to do it on Friday or around the weekend.**

**The very next chapter is Alfred P.O.V but you're going to see it repeating anyways so yeah I hope you enjoy! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter! Is it close to the end? Naw, but who knows. I don't even know. I am finding shit out with you guys except I'm finding out earlier than you guys. Anyways, I hate school and biology sucks ass and I prefer history but shit happens. I hope you guys enjoy! Also I am reading a yaoi book so I'm proud of that.**

**This chapter is too sexy for AmeriPan fans. If you allergy to sexiness please skip this chapter or at least the part of the sexiness. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia of course. That is all. I mean it's disclaimer, what do you think what will happen?**

**P.S. I want to put the songs that were playing in the chapter right here, just in case you want to listen how they sound like in this story, it's in order so yeah:**

**50 Cent - In Da Club (Woody's Produce Remix) (You can listen to the regular version if you don't like it.)**

**Cazzette - Sleepless (Charles Deluxe Remix) (Awesome song right there.)**

**George Michael – Careless Whisper**

**Suggestion song: MØ - Don't Wanna Dance (Zimmer Remix) (Check that song out! Beautiful song!)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Alfred's P.O.V**

After playing baseball with all the dudes, I decided to talk to Arthur, Francis, and Matthew! I will go talk to Kiku some more because he's really interesting (especially he told me about talking to his mom about porn) but he is too busy talking to his friends. Arthur and Francis was talking about it is happening tonight which we get our drinks on! I was thinking about Kiku being gay. Now discovering he is gay, does that mean he want to sexual things to me? Well being gay doesn't automatically mean he likes every guy in camp especially me. He seems like he go out with Heracles than me, they seem more relatable than Kiku and I. Although he never really meet Heracles still, but Heracles are around that Sadik guy which they both seem to be gay for each other so I guess Kiku won't be dating him any time soon I guess.

Anyways, when I stopped thinking about Kiku being gay, suddenly an argument between Francis and Arthur is happening…again. Well I'm not surprised, they are like that one couple who says they don't like each other but actually do. Almost like every Taylor Swift's songs.

"Hey bro, what are they arguing about this time?" I whispered to Matthew.

"Um…how I know? I wasn't really listening…"

"I don't need to get action from you, Francis! I can get action by any boy in this camp but you! I'm attractive after all. I don't know why my father wants me to be with you!" Arthur yelled at Francis.

"Please, I bet the last time you got action is when your finger slipped through the toilet paper!" I almost giggled to that one.

"Why you!" I stand in the middle of the argument; don't want to be another battlefield. Why Arthur can't just say he likes Francis already? It's quite fucking obvious. The gay is off the chain at this moment.

"Whoa, whoa! Guys please don't make a war around here! This time is for fun, not war! Can you please try not to kill each other for once?" They sighed. "Let's just talk about something else, like…tonight! Drinks and stuff, you know? A huge ass party is going to happen! It will be one huge guys' party! It will be better if there were girls though…"

"Please Alfred, stop hiding from the closet and just come out already with us fabulous people! You are gay for crying out loud!" Francis said.

"Hey I'm not gay!"

"Um, you're like totally gay. You just won't admire it yet."

"I'm straight as…a line!"

"Please, you are straight like cracked road!"

"I'm totally straight dude, I mean doesn't mean I hang out with you guys, means I like men also."

"Oh really? How come you didn't go out with one girl? Or that girl you last time dated with which you clearly didn't have any feelings for?"

"Well…they wasn't the one for me dude! I told you, I go out with someone when I found that person!"

"I bet it will be a male."

"Whatever you say."

"I sadly have to agree with Francis with this one, you are gay." Arthur said.

"Aw, come on I thought you have some faith with me for once! Matthew?"

"Oh um…yeah I kind of agree too… You are gay…"

"NO NOT YOU TOO, MATTHEW!"

"Yeah sorry…" I need new friends quickly! Maybe Kiku thinks I'm straight right? Please I hope he thinks I'm straight! At least someone on my side!

"Anyways, how is that Kiku guy?" Arthur asked.

"Oh fine, he's really nice! We have our differences but that's ok! Also I learned that Kiku is gay too!"

"I fucking knew it!" Francis said. "Now, you have to give me money Arthur!"

"Well damn, I thought he will be bisexual at least!" Arthur gave some money to Francis. A bet to see if Kiku was gay or not? Interesting… "What you were saying?"

"Oh right, Kiku is really into anime! He's like a master of anime and Japanese comic books! He knows everything about anime; he's like…a dictionary when it comes to anime! He knows what's going to happen, all the animes, I can ask him all types of animes and stuff! He even knows what's going to happen after Eren beat Annie from Attack on Titan because he read the comic book! He told me that the new season of Attack on Titan was coming out next year thankfully! I was going to be worry as hell! Kiku is awesome guy to talk to! He's even funny! His mom sounds awesome because they were talking about porn and–."

"No." Arthur said.

"What?"

"There's no way that his mother let him talk about porn. That is just too fucking impossible. I can't talk about straight porn around my family so there's no fucking way he can talk about porn to his mother."

"Oh well you never know, he can be telling the truth. Anyways, Kiku is really fun to be around with to me."

"Alfred is finally finding the lover he always wanted then! How romantic!" Francis said.

"W-what? No, it's not like that Francis, shut the hell up!" Francis giggled. "Kiku and I are just good friends and nothing else for sure."

"Yeah maybe not tonight though, I have a feeling that you're going to get laid by that Kiku guy tonight." I sighed. He has no idea what he is saying.

…

It was nighttime and it was time to party with everyone with drinks! This is my favorite part about camping with everyone! Although I remember camping with only Matthew when we were little with my parents. Ah the nostalgic feeling but can't have that right now! It's party time with my new gay best friend Kiku who kind of looks like a girl but it's ok! I put my blue jacket on because it was kind of freezing.

"Hey dude, let's go! Everyone is waiting for us at the camp fire!"

"Well um…are there surely will be alcoholic drinks over there?"

"Yeah dude, what's wrong with that?"

"Um…I never drink before…" Kiku is such goodie two-shoes! He's like an innocent friend I now have! I bet he doesn't know what third base means! Sometimes I wonder if he really IS goodie two-shoes…

"Dude, you never like…NEVER drink before, not even tries it?"

"No…I never taste it. I only heard about it though, there is a drink my brother try to force me taste it though. I think it was sake."

"I tasted it before! I didn't really enjoy it though. Isn't it um…"

"Japanese? Yes, but your favor of sake in this nation may be different from the original sake from Japan. My brother said it tastes sweet when we were in Japan."

"Really? Man, when I get older I will go to Japan to taste it and see if I truly like it! Also I will bring you with me!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you know about Japan more than I do surely! Also, we're best friends right?"

"Um…yes…yes, we're best friends…" He stood there shockingly. Oh god, did I say something that frighten him out?

"Dude, what's wrong? Did I scare you or something?"

"What? Oh no…it's just…I'm shock that you will want to bring me instead anyone else like Matthew or Arthur. I mean, they are your close friends. I only had known you for weeks."

"Yeah but I feel like we known each other for years already! It's like…" I better shut up or else I may say something completely gay and fright the fuck out of Kiku. "Anyways, let's go! It will be fun; you have nothing to worry anyways! If anything happens, I promise I'll help you with anything you needed while drunk if that makes you less stressful."

"…anything?"

"Anything!"

"…ok…"

"Now get your ass up and let's have some fun!" Kiku nodded and got up. He grabbed his jacket and follows me. We exited the tent and walked to the campfire. I saw everyone talking and drinking to each other. Kiku and I sat down next to each other and looked at everyone. I heard music at the background. I smiled at everyone.

"Alfred," Kiku whispered. "I'm actually…shy… I mean…drinking and stuff… This is kind of my first time being at like some party."

"Dude, don't worry, you'll be fine! Just don't drink too much if you don't want to be drunk!" Kiku nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hey Kiku, it's great that you actually came here! I thought you will ditch us for some manga or something!" Feliciano walked up to Kiku and smiled at him.

"Yeah, well…I was thinking to do that but I guess not. I kind of wanted to be out of my comfort zone tonight." Kiku responded.

"Or…you just want to get that _person_ drunk to get some of that huh?" Did Kiku have a crush on someone? If so, then did he really just come here to have sex with that someone? Boy and I thought Kiku was innocent but I guess not.

"Well…we can't talk right here!" Feliciano giggled.

"Um Kiku…" Kiku looked at me. "I'll be right back; I'm going to talk to my friends right quick." Kiku nodded and I got up. I walked to Matthew sitting alone with bottle of beer, staring at the ground. "Matt, why are you just staring at the ground like a loser?"

Matthew looked up at me. "Well, I don't have anyone to be with. Arthur and Francis are…well _dancing_ together so I just left them alone since it was getting disturbing. That's why I'm alone, staring at the ground."

"Dude, you need to be outgoing! Also, you should drink that beer."

"Well…you need to accept the fact you're gay. No one will judge you, Alfred. Besides the friends you have in that school are your fake friends anyways, who cares what they think."

"Dude, I'm not gay ok? Now, I need to find some sake for Kiku. The dude really needs to get a drink for once in his life."

"He never drinks?"

"Yeah, he's kind of like you, but except cuter."

"Cuter?"

"I said that?"

"Yeah, loud and clear."

"Well…Kiku looks like a girl so…you know?"

"But he's guy so…whatever, I don't think we have sake. I think Yao does though. What are you going to drink?"

"A cocktail for now, later I get vodka or beer."

"A cocktail? I don't think we have that either. I think only vodka and beer."

"Well fuck, I guess I think I drink vodka then."

"Well ok then…I talk to you later then."

"Are you sure, will you be ok just sitting here alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. You have to hang out with Kiku anyways. I see you later I guess." I nodded and left Matthew alone. I don't want to Matthew to be alone but I guess he just want to be left alone. I hope he'll be ok alone and someone goes to him and talk. I went back to Kiku and sat down next to him.

"Hey Kiku and Alfred!" I saw Yao walking up to us, waving to us. "Here Kiku, you need to drink something for once!" Yao gave Kiku I guess some sake. Kiku looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um…no…I'm not going to drink, Yao."

"Aw, come on Kiku! Just drink a few, ok? And I'll be a happy brother!"

"What do I get in return?"

"Um…just drink it and have fun god damn it!" Kiku sighed and grabbed the drink of sake in his hand. "No thank you? How rude of you!"

"Arigato."

"That's better!"

"You're so annoying."

"I love you too! Now have fun! Oh here is the vodka you wanted, Alfred!" Yao gave me the vodka. How did he even know I wanted vodka?

"How did you even know I wanted vodka?"

"I can read minds."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding, I just heard you talking to…Matthew right over there so that's how I know you wanted vodka! Anyways, I see you two lover birds later! Get that ass, Kiku!" Kiku blush a little.

"S-shut up, Yao!" I heard Yao laughing. Kiku sighed. "Yao is so embarrassing."

"Yeah, I wonder whose ass he was talking about though."

"Probably nobody."

"Anyways, are you going to drink it?"

"No."

"Come on Kiku, it probably tastes good! Taste it!" Kiku sighed and drink a little of the drink. He looked at the drink shockingly and coughed a little. "See? I can tell you like the drink!"

"It's ok, I bet the ones in Japan tastes better."

"Yeah, now taste this!" I gave him my vodka to him. He tasted the vodka and coughed. "What do you think?"

"I don't think vodka is my thing. I rather stay with this sake."

"Ok! Just remember you don't have to drink too much! You will be a total different person when you're drunk!"

"How would you know? You got drunk before?"

"Not really, I only just have seen Arthur very drunk many times. This one time when he was drunk, I remember Arthur try to have sex with me when we were at home. Luckily, Matthew wants to deal his drunkenness and Mattie got laid for the first time. Mattie screams too loud apparently. Does gay sex feels that good to scream at the top of your lungs?"

"I wouldn't know I never had sex."

"Oh well, it seems like everyone is gay or bisexual here. I guess I am really the only straight person here."

"You're straight?"

"Yeah, I thought you were straight too. What a shock. Anyways, drink some! Have some fun! Your parents aren't here to kill you so don't worry and just have fun!" Kiku took a sip of his drink.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to all of this. I'm more like you Americans say a nerd."

"I see, just don't worry about anything! You seem less stressful when you drink it!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"I know I'm right Kiku!" For once I'm right about something! Yay, I feel proud of myself! Suddenly, I heard in the background, I hear a familiar beat playing. Oh my god, is my song playing? No, it can't be…

_**Go, go, go, go, go, go**_

_**Go shawty, it's your birthday**_

_**We gonna party like it's your birthday**_

_**We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday**_

_**And you know we don't give a fuck, it's not your birthday**_

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS MY SONG!" I got up and started dancing. I saw Kiku looking at me crazy but then start giggling at me. "Dude, come on! Dance with me!"

"I don't dance."

"Come on dude, dance with me! It will be fun, I swear!" I grabbed Kiku's hand, making him get up and dance with me. "Come on, it's fun!" Kiku stand there, being awkward to dance. "I'm not going to make fun of your dance moves, Kiku! My dance moves aren't exciting either but still dance!" Kiku sighed, trying to come out of his comfort zone, and able to dance a bit. "See you can do it!"

The song was over and we both sat down with each other. "See? It wasn't that bad!"

"Um, yeah it was pretty fun I guess…"

"Yeah, I'm glad that you're having fun Kiku!" Kiku nodded. Kiku drinks more of his sake. "Also it seems like you comfortable to drink alcohol now!"

"No, actually I was just thirst that's all."

"Oh." I saw Arthur without his shirt wandering around the camp. He's so drunk right now. Arthur ran up to us with his bottle of beer.

"Hello there, sexy people." Arthur giggled.

"Oh god, where the hell is Matthew or Francis?! He's even worse than Francis when he is drunk!"

"Shut the hell up, Alfred! I'm not like that bloody wanker! That bloody sexy ass wanker…" I laughed at him. Arthur will never say that about Francis out loud. "Don't laugh at me! I'll make you pay for laughing at me, Alfred! I am a serious man!" I try not to laugh at him. He's kind of a rapist when he is drunk but he's so god damn funny.

"Yeah right…"

"Arthur-san, you should go to a tent and rest."

"Don't worry you cute ass Kiku, I'm fine! Look at me!" Arthur collapsed on the ground. "Don't worry, you sexy people. I do that all the time."

"Arthur-san…"

"Don't worry about him, Kiku. Let's just call Francis for help and we will be ok!" Kiku nodded. "HEY FRANCIS COME OVER HERE, DRUNKEN ARTHUR IS RIGHT HERE!"

"I'm not drunk, Alfred. I'm just having myself some fun."

"You're totally drunk, dude." Francis came over here and saw Arthur on the ground, shirtless.

"Well, this is going to be fun for myself! Thank you for telling me, Alfred." I think it would be best if I didn't tell Francis but whatever. Arthur was either going to have sex with Francis or Matthew. I just nodded and saw Francis cared Arthur away from us. Well, it can be worse like that one time Arthur try to rape me in the tent because we had to share that one time like last year. Gladly, I'm with Kiku this time.

"Alfred," I turned my head and looked at Kiku. "I feel a little…dizzy… Is that normal?"

"Yeah, you usually feel dizzy when you drink. You don't have to drink a lot though, Kiku. I just want you to have fun with me!"

"I am having fun with you, I'm really enjoying myself. I kind of want another drink though."

"Are you sure?" Kiku nodded.

"Ok, stay here, I'm going to give you another drink bro!" I got up and walk around to look for Yao. I saw Yao sitting down on the ground, talking to Ivan, my frienemy. "Hey Yao, can I get another sake for Kiku?"

"Are you trying to get my brother drunk to have sex with him? If so, then you can just ask him to have sex with him already! He will accept it!"

"No, of course not! He just wants to drink some more, that's all! Plus we are just friends! Why do you think we will be a thing?"

"I can't tell you since I am such a good brother. Anyways, here are two more sakes if he wanted another one. Now piss off, I'm with Ivan." I sighed and walked away with the drinks. I went back to Kiku with the drinks; I gave him the two sakes.

"Here, he gave you two if you wanted another one." Kiku nodded and starts drinking. I heard another beat that I was familiar with. I actually really like this song! "Kiku, you have to dance with me with this song too! This song is so awesome!"

"Really, do I have to?"

"YES!" He sighed.

"But I kind of want to drink a little."

"Come on, we can drink and dance at the same time! It will be fun and awesome!" Kiku sighed again.

"…ok, let's dance." I squeaked like a school girl and grabbed Kiku's hand again and my drink. I started dancing with Kiku. "I…I'm not sure I can really dance with this song…"

"Come on, fine I make you dance." I put my drink on the ground and hold Kiku's hand. I put my hand on Kiku's waist and start slowly dancing with me. I saw Kiku blush. "See, it's not bad!"

"Alfred…isn't this a bit…gay? I mean you're straight right?"

"Aw come on, Kiku! It's nothing wrong slow dancing with your best friend! It's not like we looking at each other's eyes and slowly move closer to each other to kiss!"

"Well…we kind of looking at each other's eyes…" Well I actually really didn't notice that.

"Don't worry Kiku, just relax." Kiku nodded and continue dating with me. You know, it's nice to dance with Kiku and not like any girl I ever dated. But I'm not gay though. We're just friends and nothing else.

'_**Cause I'm sleepless about you**_

_**Sleepless about you**_

_**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

…

After dancing, drinking, and talking with Kiku, Kiku was getting drunk. I see a little blush on his face. He lay his head on my shoulder, smirking. I wasn't too drunk but I guess you can a bit tipsy. I still know what I am doing right now.

"Alfred," I looked at him. "I see Feliciano and Ludwig walking towards us." I looked up and saw Ludwig caring Feliciano to us. I wonder what they want.

"Hey Alfred, Kiku isn't drunk is he?"

"No, I don't think he's there yet."

"Oh good, I thought he will be drunk right now. Well, Feliciano and I don't really have anything to do besides drink I guess so do you mind if we join you two?"

"We don't mind." Kiku spoken.

"Like he said." I reply.

"Ok." Ludwig dropped Feliciano on the ground and sat down across us.

"Ouch, what did you drop me like that, Ludwig? You didn't have to be so mean!"

"Just get up and sit down with me."

"Ok!" Feliciano got up and sat down next to Ludwig. "So what are we going to do today? Are we going to play a game? Oh how about truth or dare! It's funnier when there aren't a lot people around! It will be just between us and we don't have to talk about it!"

Kiku lifted his head up and looked at them. "Ok that sounds fun."

"Yeah we do a lot of embarrassing things and no one will have to know! A lot better than last year!"

"I'm not sure if last year camping was a bad thing for you, Alfred."

"Kind of was but at least no one died."

"Hai."

"Ok, I'll go first!" Feliciano said. "Ludwig, truth or dare!"

"Um…truth?"

"Is it true that you read porn magazines?"

Ludwig sighed. "Yes."

"I knew it! I knew it along!"

Ludwig sighed again. "Alfred, truth or dare?"

"Dare bro!"

"Um…well I dare you to um…lick your own shoe? I ran out of ideas so…"

"Ok bro, that's easy!" I pulled my shoe on lap and bend over to lick my shoe. "See, it wasn't a problem! Now Kiku, truth or dare!"

"Um…uh…dare?"

"I dare you to wear the most embarrassing thing you ever bought to be out in public and show it to us!"

"You could have given me something simply!"

"That was something simply! I didn't ask you to do something inappropriate to someone!" Kiku sighed.

"I'll be back." Kiku got up and start walking to the tent.

"Can I come with you?"

"No." Well at least Kiku is himself right now and not some evil clone of him, although I do want to see him drunk though. He seems he will be chiller if he was. Later, I saw Kiku walking to us with a…robe? It was a dark blue robe he was wearing. He sat down next to me.

"Happy?'

"What is it?"

"It's a kimono I bought. I had to wear it once in Japan for some weird family reunion. I was way too embarrassed to wear it out in public in this nation."

"Dude, its looks nice on you! I will look like a total idiot if I wear it! You look like a natural in it!" Kiku blush.

"Thanks…"

"No problem!" I gave him my friendly smile. "Well, Kiku it's your turn!"

"Oh hai, um…Feliciano truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Um…are you and Ludwig together?"

"Nope, not yet of course!" Ludwig looked at Feliciano shockingly and blushes. "But I'm sure we will date each other soon, maybe later on the camp." Ludwig blush more.

"S-shut up, Feliciano…" Feliciano giggled. I watch Kiku drinking his bottle of sake. "Kiku, I think you should stop drinking now. I don't want you to get drunk like Arthur now."

"I'll be fine, trust me." Kiku started to hiccup. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Plus I know I'm not going to be like Arthur when I'm drunk when there is one person I want to get it on with."

"Who is that?" I asked.

Kiku giggled. "You don't need to know, Alfred-san. You don't need to know." I wonder who he likes; I want to help him to get that guy he likes. He is my friend anyways.

Later on the night, I checked my watch to see what time it is and it was 1:20am. This is latest time that I'm awake ever. I yawned and saw the drunken Kiku with his kimono, giggling and smiling for no reason, sitting on the ground. Maybe he shouldn't drink all that sake after all, huh?

"You should take Kiku to the tent now. He's completely drunk now. I'll be taking Feliciano with me to the tent now." I nodded and saw Ludwig cared the deep asleep Feliciano and walked away. I got up from my seat and grabbed Kiku's hand.

"Come on Kiku, you need to get up."

"Ok, sweetie!" Kiku got up and was about to fall back on the ground until catch him.

"Dude, did you forgot how to walk now?" Kiku just giggled at me. I sighed. "Come on; let's go before you turn into The Drunken Perverted Arth–oh hell naw!" I saw my brother Matthew sucking the living shit of Gilbert's face! He can date anyone but Gilbert (and maybe Ivan but isn't he taken)! "Someone is going to die, wait here Kiku!"

I walked quickly towards to me. "MATTHEW WHAT THE HECK ARE DOING WITH GILBERT?!" He stopped kissing Gilbert and looked at me shockingly. He laughed nervously.

"Haha, hi… I didn't expect you here…"

"Dude, seriously what the fuck?!"

"This is not expecting…" Gilbert mumbled.

"It sure hell isn't! I mean…I know you're gay Matthew–"

"I'm actually bisexual, Alfred…"

"Anyways, I know you're _bisexual _Matthew but…FUCKING GILBERT?! LUDWIG'S BROTHER?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Well…it shouldn't matter… Aren't you straight?"

"Holy shit, Alfred is _STRAIGHT_?!"

"Yes I am, isn't it obvious?!"

"…no…"

"Ugh," I don't know why everyone in this camp thinks I'm straight up gay. I'm not gay! I mean…doesn't mean I check out that one guy means I'm gay! I just liked his abs! Also who cares if I think Eren's eyes is nice?! I'm not gay! Who the hell doesn't sing Hannah Montana in bathroom?! What guy doesn't?! Also who don't read girl magazines for the latest popular outfit?! Doesn't mean I'm gay! I'm just open-minded or opportunistic! Whatever does mean! "Anyways, why Gilbert?"

"It's because I fucking want to."

"Oh…ok…"

"Why are we even having this conversation? It's kind of pointless don't you think?" Gilbert said.

"The author did this conversation for just a little giggles for the readers and also what is going to happen to Kiku at a few seconds. Plus she couldn't think anything else to add more words like what I'm saying right now." Matthew explained.

"Oh that explains everything."

"Exactly."

"Well I'll be back to Kiku, he's waiting."

"No he's not."

"What."

"He's not there anymore." I turned around and didn't see Kiku over there anymore.

"Holy mother fucking dick cow, where the hell Kiku?! He is drunk as fuck!"

"Um…right there…" I turned my head and saw Kiku running with a smile on his face, yelling.

"I'M A TITAN! I'M A TITAN! I'M TITAN! I'M TITAN! I'M TITAN! I'M A TITAN!" I feel like that was reference to something but I'm not quite sure what. Something to do with Nicolas Cage that's for sure! I'll be should going after Kiku now. I run after Kiku as quick as I can and luckily he wasn't running too fast otherwise this will be a lot harder for me as an American aka fat ass. I jumped on top of Kiku to stop running around the place.

"Kiku, are you like fucking serious?"

"Hai."

I sighed and got off of him. "Get up please." Kiku got up and I grabbed his hand. We walked to the tent and finally went inside the tent. Oh tent, I actually missed you. Now I can go to bed but first I want my blanket after all the shit I had to deal with. This is the 3rd craziest night I have ever experiences. I got out my blanket and hugged it. So soft. I sat down on the floor and continue hugging the blanket

"Alfred-san…" I looked at Kiku, looking at me…differently… Like…I can't describe it though. Let's just say how girls will look at me when I'm shirtless. Lustily was the word I was thinking of. He crawled over to me and got on top of me. What was he going to do? He leaned closer to my face. "You know I always like you?"

I blush a little. "Well um…uh…no… Um…I…uh…" Kiku leans very closer to my face, almost about to kiss me. I was looking at his chocolate brown eyes. His eyes were very nice to stare it. I stare at it all day. No! I'm not gay! I can his crotch to my…oh my god isn't good at all! I blush even more. Great I'm acting like an innocent small high school girl. I can push him off of me so how come I cannot move? He presses his lips against mines.

Oh.

My.

God.

Becky.

I'm kissing a _guy_! Not only it's a guy but it's my new best friend! I need to push him off of me! But…I couldn't move. My body is making me put my arms around his waist making the kiss deeper. Well it can be worse. It can be like Fifty Shades of Grey. No wipes or chains here, thankfully. I'm not into that kinky shit. I can taste the flavor of strawberry sake, well hopefully strawberry sake on his lips. _I_ slowly started to open my mouth, making it an opened-mouth kiss. How the hell am I doing? Why the hell am I doing this? I don't like Kiku in that way. He's only a friend and ever will be a friend plus we're both guys so why am I doing this? I'm straight, remember that dumb ass? Why will I be doing this?

I quickly pulled away from Kiku. I looked at him shockingly. "What the hell?!"

Kiku just smirked at me. "You know you liked it." He whispered.

I blush a little. "No…" He pushes me to ground, making me lying on the ground.

Kiku move my hand from his waist and place it on his thigh. This has to be the gayest moment I ever got myself into and I have been in those moments a lot. Kiku pull my shirt up, showing my abs. "Nice packs."

Damn you Kiku! My Christian parents are going to be so piss off when they find out about this unless they are like Arthur's parents…

Kiku put his tongue on my body and start licking my body up and down. Where is that sexual music that Jenna Marbles talk about goes?! Ah there it is! I don't know who is playing it but maybe God is watching us right now and decided to play it to mess with us or think it's so hot it needs music. I was so confused. Why am I ever letting Kiku doing this? Maybe it's because it kind of hot to see him do it. He stopped licking my body and felt his hands to my pants. Oh my god is he going to unbutton my pants?! I have a huge ass boner right now! I felt his cold hand going down under my underwear, touching my penis.

"Wow, Alfred, you're huge."

"Y-yeah, haha…." I blush. I felt him grabbed it and I blush even more. I couldn't believe this is happening to me. Of course, Kiku wouldn't do this to me even though he is gay but still. "K-K-Kiku…"

"You're nervous? This isn't my first time touching another man, you know…" Well I know he never had sex but I never knew he touched another man! No wonder it feels…professional!

"K-Kiku let me help you out just a little bit…" Why will I want to help him? It's like my body is taking over everything and my mind can't do anything about it but yet still living there, watching the action. I pull down on my pants and boxer, revealing my crotch to a _guy_, my best friend. When I was going to have my sexy scene, I was expecting do all this with a girl.

* * *

**A/N: I know you'll probably like "OMFG! WHY DID YOU STOP THERE?! CONTINUE PLEAZE! LIKE PLSZ! I WANT 2 SEE THEM SCREW THEIR INSIDES! LIKE OMFGGGGGGGGG! DSIJERUHUYWOKTI98U0EYKWGLYHJUHYIKIERHEIHU!" but I will love have to continue if 1. I didn't have to go to school. 2. If it was midnight because I usually do this scenes at midnight 3. If my mom didn't disturb me. 4. I didn't need to take a fucking shower so I can smell epic tomorrow for assholes at my school. 5. If I wasn't lazy. BUT I have to stop there! My bad! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And yeah, I change the rating now and I'll see you on the next chapter!**


End file.
